


Дневники Доктора

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Het, Science Fiction, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие начинается где-то ближе к концу 7 книги Дневников поле гибели Дэймона, когда Елена приходит в себя. В этот момент в сторожке Сейджа раздается скрежет и появляется странная синяя будка, из которой выходят Доктор и Роза Тайлер. Осматривая 7 сокровищ кицунэ, Доктор обнаруживает, что Дэймон жив, и помогает вытащить его из этого гиблого места. Вся компания, кроме Сейджа, садится на борт TARDIS. Когда Дэймон приходит в себя, выясняется, что у него амнезия. Он не помнит 500 предыдущих лет своей жизни в качестве вампира, и принимает Елену за Кэтрин. Елена не решается открыть ему правду. Между Стефаном и Розой Тайлер возникает симпатия. Доктор лишь рад этому, поскольку давно не мог решиться сказать Розе, что любит свою жену Ривер Сонг. Доктор отправляется в путешествие сквозь время и пространство, чтобы предотвратить гибель Ривер. Кто же поможет ему в этом? Стефан Сальваторе, обратив Ривер в вампира. Доктор и Ривер помогают навести порядок в Фелс Черч, отправившись назад во времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на Книге фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/819039

После бесконечного времени в мягкой, доброй темноте, что-то потянуло Елену обратно в свет. Реальный свет. Не страшный зеленый полумрак Дерева. Желтое солнце. Она не могла вспомнить, где она. Но сейчас, даже прежде чем открыть глаза, она поняла, что она пила. Она выпила крови вампира, и этим вампиром был не Стефан. В этой крови было что-то уникальное. Она поняла, что это был Сейдж, склонившийся над ней, прижимая к своей шее.

Елена лежала на траве. Она перестала пить и попыталась сесть. Она услышала голос Сейджа, когда он произнес:

\- Моя дорогая, ты должна выпить больше. И твои волосы все еще немного в пепле.

Сейдж выглядел, как и всегда. Бронзовое, чудовищно натренированное тело, с голой грудью и босыми ногами с длинными спутанными выгоревшими волосами.

Пепел? Какой Пепел? Казалось, что был какой-то блок в ее голове, защищающий ее от приближающегося... чего-то. Елена села.

Она была в раю кицунэ. Бонни плакала. И теперь, когда Елена посмотрела внимательней, она разглядела, что веки Стефана распухли, значит, он тоже плакал. Губы Елены онемели. Сейдж тоже украдкой потирал глаза. Её горло саднило из-за рыданий, и каждый вздох причинял боль, но оно болело ещё и снаружи. Перед ее глазами всплыла картина: как она сама полоснула ножом по своей шее. Она шепнула:

\- Я вампир?

\- Пока еще нет. Но Стефан и я, мы оба дали тебе огромное количество крови. Ты должна быть очень осторожна в течение следующей недели. Ты на грани, – неуверенно ответил Сейдж.

\- Вы не должны так переживать из-за меня, со мной все будет в порядке, - сказала она, чувствуя при этом почему-то огромную необъяснимую тоску. Она не чувствовала подобного даже тогда, тогда когда видела Стефана в тюрьме и думала, что он в любой момент может умереть.

Нет. Это было гораздо хуже, потому что со Стефаном была надежда, а теперь Елена чувствовала, что надежды нет. Все закончилось. Внутри была пустота. "Пепел", - прошептала Елена. Было что-то на задворках разума, но память подводила её. Это было так, как будто к ней применили внушение, чтобы заставить что-то забыть. Но это было немыслимо, Стефан никогда не стал бы с ней так поступать.

\- Ты использовала Крылья Разрушения, - сказал Стефан, глядя на нее распухшими глазами. - Ты спасла наши жизни, но ты убила Дерево и звездный шар.

Теперь звездный шар был потерян, и Фелс Черч тоже. Что Дэймон сказал бы ей? Елена все испортила. Впервые она осмотрелась вокруг с ужасом.

\- Дэймон, - она прошептала. - Он не будет разговаривать со мной из-за того, что я сделала? Он уже ушел? Он зол... на меня?

Сейдж и Стефан посмотрели друг на друга, холодок прошел по позвоночнику Елены. Она начала вставать, но ноги ее не слушались. Она оперлась на колени. Елена стеснялась своей грязной и мокрой одежды, что-то грязное упало ей на лоб. Комок грязи или запекшейся крови. Она склонилась над небольшим ручьем, и опустила голову в воду. Она могла услышать телепатические восклицания её друзей, и самым громким из них оказался голос Стефана: "Елена что с тобой?"

Нет, - подумала она. - Я не утону. Я сполосну волосы. Возможно, Дэймон хотя бы посмотрит на меня, если я буду нормально выглядеть. Возможно, он даже будет бороться с нами за Фелс Черч.

\- Внушение не работает, - сказал Сейдж. - Она сама все вспомнит.

Она широко распахнула глаза, тяжело дыша.

\- Вы использовали внушение, - сказала она. – Да как вы смели.

\- Я остановлю его сейчас, - тихо сказал Стефан.

\- Как и я, - добавил Сейдж.

Мир закружился перед ней, и она вспомнила то, что они пытались скрыть от неё. С диким воплем она поднялась, разбрызгивая воду с волос, капли падали ей на ноги. Она посмотрела на Стефана, и он сказал ей то, что она уже и так знала:

\- Дэймон ушел, Елена. Я так сожалею. Я сожалею, если …, если я мешал вам быть вместе, как вы того хотели. Я сожалею, если я стоял между вами. Я не понимал, насколько вы любили друг друга. Теперь я все понял...

"Вот зачем он говорит сейчас мне все это? Зачем? Хочет, чтобы я поверила в его благородство? Неужели он верит в то, что сейчас говорит. Ну да, теперь ведь можно говорить все, что угодно. Никто не поймает на слове. Или он думает, что от этого мне легче. Хотя на самом деле каждое его слово проворачивает кинжал, засевший внутри моего сердца, и делает еще больнее? Или хочет, чтобы я опровергла эти его слова, сказала, что люблю только его?" – подумала Елена. Вслух же сказала:

\- Стефан, я люблю тебя, и буду любить тебя всегда, но лишь как брата. Его я люблю иначе, как мужчину. К сожалению, я поняла это лишь сейчас, когда стало слишком поздно. 

Она знала, что теперь она наносила Стефану болезненный удар, и этот поступок не был из разряда хороших. Но, причиняя боль ему, она немного отвлекалась от своей.

\- Ты говоришь о нем в настоящем времени?

\- Да, я до сих пор не могу поверить до конца в то, что он погиб. Если бы поверила, тотчас сама бы умерла...

Елена упала на колени и согнулась пополам, удивляясь тому, что у нее еще остались слезы. Время потеряло смысл. Все было потеряно, все было зря. Она не хотела ничего делать, кроме как плакать, пока добрая темнота не примет её снова в свои объятия.

Сейдж схватил Елену и потряс её за плечи.

\- Ваш город в руинах! - кричал он. - И ты не будешь даже бороться за него?

\- Да, Я буду бороться за него! - закричала она. - Я буду бороться за него до последнего вздоха, пока я не остановлю тех, которые сделали это, или пока они не убьют меня! У меня есть Главный Ключ кицунэ в рюкзаке, здесь в сторожке!

Она кинулась в сторожку, остальные последовали за ней.

Вдруг раздался скрежет, похожий на скрежет ломающегося крупного листа металла. В воздухе что-то замерцало, затем, когда тусклый интерьер восьмиугольной комнаты пришел в фокус, в центре ее обнаружилась странная синяя будка с табличкой, на которой было написано: "Police telephone FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC Advice&Assistance …obtainable immediately officer&cars…respond to all calls PULL TO OPEN". Вконец офигевший Сейдж только и смог выдохнуть:

\- Бляха...

\- ...муха, - эхом откликнулся Стефан.

Через секунду дверца будки открылась, и из неё настороженно выглянул высокий худой мужчина лет сорока с тонкими чертами лица, одетый в прекрасно сидящий на нем костюм-тройку и длинный плащ, но довершали все это великолепие нелепейшего вида белые с красным кеды у него на ногах. За пару секунд на его лице сменилась целая гамма выражений, при этом самыми подвижными и живыми казались его огромные карие глаза, в которых светился ум, проницательность и, одновременно искрилось беспричинное веселье.

\- Роза, можешь выходить, - сказал он, - по-моему, здесь безопасно.

Из будки вышла эффектная кареглазая блондинка в джинсовом костюме. Когда мужчина вышел из будки, то оказалось, что волосы у него скорее рыжие, а не темно русые, как всем показалось в начале. На лице у него было много задорных веснушек.

\- Здравствуйте! Я – Доктор, - сказал прибывший.

\- Доктор кто? – хором спросили Елена, Стефан и Сейдж.

\- Просто Доктор. А это моя спутница (при этом слове блондинка слегка поморщилась) Роза Тайлер. Вы не подскажете, куда это мы попали?


	2. Полный кавардак

Роза стояла и смотрела на это странное место и уже не слушала последующий диалог Доктора с местными аборигенами. Он снова назвал ее "спутницей", не girlfriend, даже не подругой, а спутницей, как в самом начале их знакомства. Это было очень тревожным симптомом, после трех счастливых лет, прожитых вместе в мире и покое. А ведь все было так хорошо. Они были заперты в том параллельном измерении, и Доктор, конечно же, скучал по своей прежней, полной приключений жизни. Зато там не было далеков, киберлюдей и прочих извечных врагов Доктора. До тех пор, пока грани между измерениями не истончились, и Доктор не кинулся сюда, и не встретился со своим двойником. Хотя нет, двойником был на самом деле он, клоном десятого Доктора, наполовину человеком – наполовину Повелителем времени. Но Роза называла его Доктором.  
\- Вы попали в загробный мир, находящийся в темном измерении, - ошарашено ответил Сейдж. – На перекресток миров.  
\- Ой, как интересно, - воскликнул тот, кто назвался Доктором, приплясывая на месте от нетерпения. – Тут я еще ни разу не был. Роза мы обязательно должны осмотреть это место. Что это за странные двери?  
\- Это двери, ведущие к семи сокровищам кицунэ, - ответил Сейдж. – Но вам можно войти лишь в одну.  
\- Что за дурацкие правила! – сказал Доктор. – Никогда не подчинялся ничьим правилам, кроме своих собственных. Да, я до сих пор не знаю, как вас всех зовут.  
\- Сейдж, я – привратник этого места.  
\- То есть, попросту говоря, вышибала, - констатировал Доктор, отчего Сейдж сразу побагровел.  
\- Стефан Сальваторе, - отрекомендовался Стефан, - а это...  
\- Елена Гилберт, - сказала Елена охрипшим от плача голосом.  
\- Бонни Мак'Калоф, - сказала Бонни, всё еще шмыгая носам.  
Доктор, поцеловал ручки девушкам и сказал:  
\- Почему вы плачете, юные леди? Вижу, что у вас произошло что-то серьезное, иначе бы моя TARDIS не привезла бы меня сюда, ведь мы хотели посетить совершенно другое место. Чикаго, 20-х годов, а попали на опушку леса, рядом с каким-то старым трехэтажным зданием. Только мы собрались выйти наружу, как вдруг на земле вокруг нас возникло всё усиливающееся свечение, и мою TARDIS затянуло во что-то наподобие лифтовой шахты, из которой мы вывалились сюда.  
\- Ваша, что? – поинтересовался Стефан.  
\- Time and Relative Dimension in Space, машина времени и пространства, если выражаться понятным вам языком.  
\- Эта маленькая синяя будка? Как вы там помещались? Как сельди в банке?– спросила Бонни.  
\- Внутри она гораздо больше, - доверительно шепнула ей Роза.  
\- Итак, что у вас произошло?  
\- Наш город разрушили кицунэ и Дэймон погиб за одной из этих дверей, - сказала Елена, снова пуская носом пузыри.  
\- Дэймон – это мой брат, - уточнил Стефан.  
\- Кицунэ - это всего лишь японские лисы-оборотни, если верить мифологии, - сказал Доктор. Они не могли причинить столько разрушений.  
\- Один из кицунэ сказал, что за ними кто-то стоит, - сказал Стефан.  
\- Кто-то могущественный, скрывающийся в тени. Обожаю такие расследования. Я в этом лучший. Я помогу вам.  
\- Он действительно – лучший во всей Вселенной, - тихо сказала Роза, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Вы не смотрите, что он так молодо выглядит. На самом деле ему более 900 лет.  
\- Доктор, при всем уважении, но у нас нет времени на разговоры, нужно срочно действовать, - стала тормошить его Елена.  
\- Вы еще не поняли! Времени у нас вагон и маленькая тележка! Это же машина времени! Вы можете прокатиться со мной автостопом по Галактике и успеть к ужину. Но раз уж мы здесь, то сначала мы с Розой должны взглянуть на эти ваши семь сокровищ.  
\- Что, черт возьми! - проревел Сейдж. Потом он одумался и улыбнулся. - В конце концов, я - привратник, и я уже нарушил правила, разрешая этой компании пройти через две двери, - он сделал жест в сторону Елены.  
\- А вы, юные леди, можете пока пройти внутрь TARDIS и привести себя в порядок. Там есть душ, бассейн – правый коридор два поворота направо и три налево, и гардеробная с одеждой всех времен и народов в левом коридоре, первая дверь справа, - сказал Доктор, распахивая перед ошалевшей Еленой дверцу синей будки.


	3. Осмотр на месте

Елена и Бонни с опаской вошли вовнутрь. Действительно, внутри будка оказалась больше, гораздо больше. Она была просто грандиозной, в интерьере преобладали оранжевые и зелено-голубые тона. И она, Елена была в этом уверена, была живой, как и в том, что она была женского рода. В центре помещения было нечто, похожее на пульт управления, но он был круговым. Множество кнопок, тумблеров, рукояток, штурвалов, экранов и непонятных пиктограмм рядом с ними. Девушки прошли мимо и углубились в указанный им коридор. Елена долго раздумывала: душ или бассейн. Потом весы качнулись в сторону душа. И она не прогадала. Теплая, бегущая сверху вниз вода, оказала на нее успокаивающее воздействие, очищая не только тело, но и душу. И отмываться тут оказалось легче, чем было бы в бассейне. Когда она вышла из душа с полотенцем на голове, у неё было чувство, что она заново родилась.

Потом они с Бонни выбрали себе наряды. Это было очень трудно среди всего этого разнообразия. Поэтому Елена не стала долго рыться среди вещей и остановила свой выбор на темных брючках и кофточке. Затем они поспешили к выходу из этого странного корабля. Как оказалось вовремя: Доктор и его спутница как раз вернулись с экскурсии.

 

Доктор и Роза уже обошли несколько дверей, и сейчас были в мире, заполненном множеством цветущих роз, истинно черного цвета. В воздухе висел насыщенный аромат сотен тысяч, а может и миллионов роз. Доктор, взяв Розу за руку, совершил небольшую пробежку, а потом, смеясь, с разбегу упал на один из розовых кустов, а она упала рядом.

\- Что ты делаешь? Ты поломаешь их! - закричала Роза.

\- Ну, да, - сказал Доктор, отламывая от куста ветку с тремя розами. – Для того они и существуют. Бери, розы для Розы.

\- Спасибо, - ответила та. – Сейчас ты снова похож на себя, прежнего. В последнее время мне не хватало тебя, такого, весёлого и немного сумасшедшего, а еще приключений и немножечко опасности.

\- Похоже, теперь этого добра у нас с тобой будет навалом.

Потом была следующая дверь, за которой находился Фонтан Вечной Молодости. Подойдя к нему, Доктор и Роза наблюдали, как над прекрасным фонтаном причудливые брызги создавали радугу. А маленькие разноцветные бабочки порхали вокруг основания фонтана, увитого растениями, и садились на покачивающиеся листья.

Затем они посетили так называемый рай кицунэ. Солнечный полдень в очень красивом парке. На заднем плане небольшой водопад превращался в ручей, который бежал по зеленому холму, рядом росло дерево, похожее на цветущую сакуру. Розе понравилось, а Доктора это нисколько не впечатлило, он заявил, что видал места и получше.

За следующей дверью их ожидал ад. Именно так Роза его себе всегда и представляла: холод, грязь, темнота и безнадежность, повисшая в воздухе. Она остановилась, не в силах двигаться вперед. Но Доктор не стал останавливаться и пошел дальше разведывать территорию.

Через несколько минут, или несколько десятков минут (время здесь казалось остановившимся) Доктор прибежал обратно к Розе. Он был перепачкан с ног до головы, но выглядел счастливым.

\- Идем, надо сообщить остальным, - сказал он, хватая ее за руку.

\- Что сообщить?

Доктор уже вваливался в сторожку с воплем:

\- Алё, народ, похоже, там под деревом шевелится ваш покойник. У вас есть какой-то хозяйственный инвентарь типа лопаты, чтобы откопать его, а то лишь рука наружу торчит и слегка шевелится?

Елена не стала ждать, пока найдут лопату, она уже бежала по этой бескрайней пустыне, заполненной пеплом туда, где еще недавно был ствол Великого Дерева. Она упала рядом с рукой Дэймона и сжала ее в своих ладонях. И, о чудо! Она почувствовала его ответное слабое пожатие. Он был жив! Жив!!! Следом за ней прибежали остальные и стали откапывать Дэймона. Выглядел он ужасно: землистого цвета кожа, вздувшиеся вены, весь перепачканный. Но это было ничего.

\- Доктор, а вы Доктор каких наук? – с надеждой спросила Елена.

\- Всех, - ответил тот, самодовольно просияв лучезарной улыбкой, и приосанился. Это вызвало станное дежа вю.

\- Значит, и медицины тоже?

\- Да.

\- А не могли бы Вы его осмотреть, пожалуйста.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил тот, доставая откуда-то из-под пиджака фонендоскоп и странно жужжащую отвертку из нагрудного кармана.

Дэймона положили на стол в сторожке, и Доктор приступил к осмотру. Сначала он послушал Дэймона при помощи фонендоскопа, затем, приподняв, одно веко, посветил ему в глаз зеленым фонариком, находившимся в торце его отвертки, Бонни прыснула, подумав: "Сейчас он скажет, что это был взрыв болотного газа". Доктор провел вдоль тела пациента своей отверткой, при этом жужжание стало на полтона выше, и в конце зачем-то заглянул ему в рот. Затем Доктор потрогал пальцем маслянистую жидкость, покрывавшую тело Дэймона, облизал палец, поморщился и сплюнул. Он сказал:

\- Как я и думал, на нем следы высокоэнергетической протоплазмы, скорее всего именно она и вернула его к жизни. ("Магическая субстанция из Звездного шара! Я не зря разрушила его. Я все-таки смогла спасти Его" – подумала Елена). Ну что ж, пациент скорее жив, чем мертв. Но должен вас огорчить, почему-то он стал вампиром.

\- А, это - фигня, - сказал Стефан, - он и был им в течение последних 500 лет, впрочем, как и я. Доктор, надеюсь, вы не против вампиров?

\- Не против, если они не пожирают людей оптом и в розницу.

\- Я давно уже питаюсь лишь кровью животных, примерно пять веков.

\- Как Эдвард Каллен? – спросила Роза.

\- Нет, учитывая мой возраст, то это уж скорее Эдвард Каллен, как я.

\- А ты не выглядишь вампиром, в смысле совсем не страшный, скорее наоборот, очень даже симпатичный - сказала Роза. – И я вовсе не боюсь, что ты захочешь меня укусить.

\- А я и не кусаю людей, если только они сами меня об этом не просят.

\- А что, есть такие уникумы, которые еще и упрашивают?

Стефан выразительно стрельнул глазами в сторону Елены. Роза присвистнула. Елена же стала рыться в своем рюкзачке, и достала нож. Она чуть было не порезала себе вены, когда Стефан понял, что она собирается сделать и схватил ее за руку.

\- Елена, опомнись, тебе нельзя делать этого. Ты слишком слаба и можешь стать вампиром.

\- Не мешай мне, Стефан, Ему нужна человеческая кровь, и он ее получит, и мне плевать, какой ценой.

\- Но мне не плевать, - он держал ее руку с ножом мертвой хваткой.

\- Ты не имеешь права мне указывать! – возмутилась Елена.

\- Елена, я тоже считаю, что тебе не стоит делать это. Но я могу сделать это вместо тебя. Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для Дэймона после того, как он спас мою жизнь ценой своей, - сказала Бонни и отобрала у нее нож. 

Она аккуратно порезала себе палец и поднесла его к запекшимся губам Дэймона. Когда первые капли крови упали на его губы, он облизнул их. Елена чуть не расплакалась, уже от радости. Тогда Бонни сделала новый порез, уже глубже на своем запястье и поила Дэймона своей кровью, пока у нее не закружилась голова. Дэймон по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами и особых признаков жизни не проявлял, только глотал. Елена снова дернулась за ножом. Тогда к Дэймону подошла Роза и, забрав у Бонни нож, сказала:

\- Я тоже хочу внести свой посильный вклад.

\- Роза, ты уверена? - спросил Доктор.

\- Доктор, а разве это не то, что мы с тобой все время делаем, спасаем людей?

\- Но он ведь не человек.

\- Доктор, а разве тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало? Ты пытался спасти даже Давроса. И это после того, как он чуть не уничтожил Вселенную.

Доктор лишь вздохнул. А Стефан смотрел на эту блондинку, такую не похожую на Елену, и с восхищением думал, что сейчас она поступает точно так же, как Елена, спасает незнакомого ей человека, который и человеком-то, в сущности, не был. Стефан испытывал противоречивые чувства. За этот день он потерял и снова обрел своего брата и навсегда потерял любимую девушку. Он подошел к Розе и дотронулся до нее:

\- Пожалуйста, без фанатизма. Достаточно. Ему нужна человеческая кровь, но вампирская тоже подойдет.

Он прокусил вены на своем запястье и стал поить брата.


	4. В TARDIS

Елена посмотрела на себя. Она снова была в грязи. И стоило перед этим мыться и переодеваться? Теперь нужно начинать сначала. Только на этот раз она не будет стесняться и выберет самое красивое платье из гардероба Доктора. Когда Дэймон придет в себя, он должен увидеть ее при полном параде.

Доктор хлопнул в ладоши:

\- Пора грузиться на борт. Только сначала прошу всех пройти в душ или бассейн, а то вы мне всю TARDIS перепачкаете. Грязную одежду бросайте в утилизатор. Это такая металлическая урна при выходе. И не забудьте, покидая бассейн, включить его очистку. Это - такая зеленая пимпочка возле входной двери.

\- Вы имеете в виду зеленую кнопку? – спросила Бонни.

\- Я предпочитаю называть ее "пимпочка". Обожаю пимпкать.

Елена осмелилась задать глупый вопрос:

\- Доктор, а как всё это тут помещается, такой большой бассейн и прочее?

\- Вы еще не видели теннисный корт, библиотеку, хранилище артефактов, медицинский и двигательный отсек. Да, и тут не одна рубка управления, а двенадцать, по одной на каждую мою реинкарнацию.

\- Невероятно...

\- ... но факт. Технологии Повелителей времени.

\- Такой корабль, наверное, очень дорого стоит?

\- Мне он стоил три огляда, - Доктор лукаво улыбнулся и, прижав к своему лицу ладонь так, как будто прикрывал рот, тихо сказал, как будто по секрету, - я угнал его.

\- А много вас, Повелителей времени и таких кораблей?

Доктор резко погрустнел и ответил:

\- Нет. Остались только я и моя старушка TARDIS.

 

Как только, вся свежевымытая компания, кроме Сейджа, разумеется, который остался в сторожке, собралась в рубке управления, Доктор задал вопрос:

\- Итак, куда и в когда мы отправляемся? – спросил Доктор, он тоже успел привести себя в порядок, и снова был, "как дэнди лондонский одет". На нем был безупречно сидящий костюм-тройка темно синего цвета.

\- Мы должны вернуться в то место, откуда ваш корабль провалился сюда. И успеть до Последней Полуночи, – сказала Елена. – Если бы только я могла связаться с друзьями, оставшимися дома и узнать, как у них дела.

\- Так в чём дело, - сказала Роза, протягивая ей свою "раскладушку". – Доктор сделал up-grade моего мобильного, и теперь с него можно звонить из любой точки пространства и времени.

Елена взяла этот розовый мобильный и набрала номер Мередит без особой надежды на успех. Каково же было ее удивление, когда она услышала голос подруги.

\- Мередит!

\- Елена?

\- Что у вас?

\- Мы смогли остановить богиню Инари, стоявшую за кицунэ. Она скрывалась под личиной Оба-сан. Её победила миссис Флауэрс. Но город в ужасном состоянии. Многие погибли. А что у вас?

\- Мы уничтожили Шиничи и звездный шар. Мы уже возвращаемся, и не одни (Она знала, что этот вопрос поставит Мередит в тупик, но должна была его задать) Какое у вас сейчас число и время? – Она включила громкую связь.

\- 30 июля, 23 ч. 30 мин. Год знаешь.

\- Спасибо. Приезжайте в пансион, как только сможете. Мы будем там. Доктор, вы слышали?

\- Да. Пристегните ремни безопасности, мы отправляемся.

\- Доктор, но здесь нет ремней, - воскликнула Бонни.

\- Конечно, нет. Это я так шучу.

Доктор забегал вокруг пульта управления, нажимая на кнопки, щелкая тумблерами и крутя ручки. Раздался скрежет, и огромный поршень в прозрачной колонне по центру пульта пришел в движение.

Роза была рядом с Доктором, но он не обращал на нее внимания. Тот миг счастья и искренности, что был у них на поле розовых кустов, миновал, и она снова стала для него всего лишь спутницей. Одной из многих. Сколько их было у него за 900 лет его скитаний в пространстве и времени? Теперь он распускал свой павлиний хвост перед другими потенциальными спутницами, покрасивее и помоложе, чем она. Одна из них, похожая на рыжеволосого эльфа, морщила лобик и преданно глядела в его глаза.

\- Доктор, теперь я вспомнила Вас. Когда я гостила у родственников в Ирландии, я видела Вас по телевизору, но считала все это выдумкой, - сказала вдруг Бонни.

\- Выдумкой, говоришь? А знаешь ли ты о существовании теории, согласно которой человек в принципе не может придумать ничего такого, что уже не существовало бы где-то в пространстве и времени. Так вот, как эксперт в этом вопросе, я с уверенностью заявляю: "Это – не теория, это – истина".

\- Но, если с вами Роза, то вы – не совсем десятый Доктор, а его двойник, наполовину человек – наполовину Повелитель времени?

\- Нет, Бонни, я и то, и другое и третье. Я – еще и двенадцатый Доктор, обладающий всем опытом и памятью одиннадцатого.

\- Как такое возможно?

\- Двухсторонний метакризис: человек – Повелитель времени.

\- И как это Вас снова угораздило?

\- Это все неугомонные далеки, разрушившие границы между измерениями, в результате чего мы с Розой смогли вернуться сюда из измерения, в котором были заперты, и встретиться с одиннадцатым Доктором. Эта встреча была довольно драматичной. Далеки подстрелили его, и он начал регенерировать. Исцелившись, он не захотел меняться и направил излишек регенерационной энергии в меня, как в биологически подходящий объект. Эта энергия изменила меня, и я стал полноценным Повелителем времени с двумя сердцами. А его убил повторный выстрел далеков, на этот раз окончательно. Так я стал полным правопреемником одиннадцатого Доктора и хозяином TARDIS, а также получил полный комплект его воспоминаний.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - сказала Бонни – это слишком сложно для меня.

\- "Есть многое, Горацио, на свете, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам…", - пафосно продекламировал Доктор, став в позу, призванную изображать Принца Датского. – Многие проходят в школе, но мало кто понимает, что такое корпускулярно-волновая природа света, асимметричный дуализм языкового знака или триединство Бога (Отец – Сын – Дух святой). Даже природу электричества мало кто понимает, откуда берется этот поток электронов, бегущих в проводнике. Но это никому не мешает ежедневно пользоваться телевизором, кофеваркой или электрическим утюгом. Так и я пользуюсь своим триединством.

"Ну, вот, включил "профессора", снова припадает на умняк, - подумала Роза, - нашел новые, еще неизъездженные уши. И так всякий раз, когда в TARDIS появляется кто-то новый". Она посмотрела на Доктора. Как всегда, он был подвижным как ртуть. Даже когда сидел или стоял на месте, Доктор умудрялся совершать массу мелких, едва уловимых человеческим глазом движений.

Стефан сидел на ступеньках лестницы и смотрел на Елену, одетую в старинное платье из бледно-лилового шелка в венецианском стиле. На коленях у нее лежала голова Дэймона, и она легонько гладила его рукой по щеке. Стефан удивлялся, что смог так легко отпустить ее. Видимо он еще не вполне осознал случившегося. И ведь никто не тянул его за язык, сам сказал, а она поймала его на слове. "Не стой на пути у высоких чувств, а если ты стал, отойди…"

Елена пристально всматривалась в лицо Дэймона. Оно уже не было землистого цвета, теперь оно было просто очень бледным. Запавшие глаза, ввалившиеся щеки, но ему уже было определенно лучше. Дэймон заморгал глазами и непонимающим взглядом посмотрел вокруг. Стефан подскочил к нему. В глазах брата он не увидел понимания, тот не узнавал его.

\- Дэймон, Дэймон… - сказала Елена и по его реакции увидела, что он узнал свое имя.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Стефан сказал:

\- Похоже, он ничего не помнит. Что, если он не вспомнит тебя?

\- Постепенно вспомнит, а если не вспомнит, то он узнает меня заново. Ничего, ты же знаешь, я очень настойчива.


	5. C чистого листа

Они прибыли в пункт назначения. В пансионе не горели огни, и выглядел он развороченным. Стены потрескались, из трещин всюду пробивались лианы и прочая растительность. Но это была крыша над головой и уединенное пристанище, что было важно для Елены, считавшейся погибшей. Доктор и Стефан внесли Дэймона в одну из комнат на втором этаже, выглядевшую более-менее сносно. Затем они ушли, а Елена осталась, чтобы навести здесь хоть какое-то подобие порядка.

Дэймон пошевелился и открыл глаза. Сметая все на своем пути, Елена кинулась к нему и упала на колени подле кровати.

\- Где я?

\- Ты в пансионе?

\- Не понимаю, что это.

\- Дэймон, ты меня помнишь?

\- Да, Кэтрин, - сказал он, - притягивая ее к себе так, что она оказалась почти лежащей на нем, и прикасаясь своими губами к ее губам. – Я люблю тебя, моя Златовласка.

Он назвал ее Кэтрин. Это было как удар в солнечное сплетение. На минуту Елена позабыла, как дышать.

\- Почему мы с тобой говорим по-английски? – спросил он.

\- А на каком языке мы говорили с тобой раньше? ("Интересно, на каком языке могли говорить немка и итальянец? Ведь я знаю только английский и французский, как бы не попасть впросак", – подумала Елена).

\- В основном, на этом, - ответил он, раздвигая ее губы своим языком. 

Елена почувствовала, что она тает и стекает на пол как кисель. Но сейчас не время было терять рассудок, нужно было выяснить, что еще он помнит. Она попыталась освободиться.

\- Кэтрин, с каких пор ты стала такой стеснительной? Когда прошлой ночью ты пришла в мою спальню, то была совсем другой.

\- И какой же я была?

\- В одной тоненькой батистовой рубашке ты легла рядом со мной, – мечтательно сказал Дэймон. - Сначала ты укусила меня, потом напоила своей кровью. Ты обратила меня? Из-за этого я чувствую себя таким слабым? Я думал, это работает по-другому.

"О, Боже мой!" – подумала Елена. А он, тем временем, взял ее ладонь в свои руки и стал ее поглаживать.

\- Кэтрин! Где твоё кольцо? Без него ты можешь погибнуть от солнечного света!

\- Сейчас ночь, и мне ничего не грозит. Я сняла его, чтобы почистить. Ты еще очень слаб, отдыхай. Я скоро вернусь, - сказала Елена и поскорее вышла из комнаты.

В коридоре она прислонилась к стене. Что же ей теперь делать? Он не узнал ее, принял за Кэтрин. Он ничего не помнил ни о ней, ни о своей прошлой жизни в качестве вампира. И она не сказала ему правды. А, если она скажет, кто она на самом деле, то он сразу спросит, где Кэтрин. И, что она тогда ему ответит? "Прости, но я убила твою возлюбленную Кэтрин"? Как он тогда отреагирует? Захочет ее убить или навсегда с презрением отвернется от нее. Сейчас он слаб и не владеет телепатией, но позже, когда он станет сильнее, ей придется закрывать от него свои мысли.

Она оторвалась от стены и пошла по лестнице вниз, на кухню. Зверски хотелось есть и пить. Навстречу ей поднимался Стефан.

\- Ты не закрыла от меня свои мысли, и я все слышал, через нашу телепатическую связь. Ты не сказала ему. Когда ты собираешься ему сказать?

\- Не сейчас. Пусть он сам постепенно все вспомнит. Для него и так будет слишком большим шоком, что он не помнит последних 500 лет своей жизни. И я очень прошу тебя, не говори ему, и называй меня, пожалуйста, Кэтрин. Попроси, пожалуйста, об этом остальных. Я должна вернуться к нему.

\- Елена, ты играешь в очень опасную игру. Если он поймет, что ты его обманывала, он не простит тебя. Я очень тебя прошу, хотя бы неделю не давай ему своей крови.

\- Не дам, ведь тогда он сразу поймет, что я не вампир. Стефан, мне нужно кольцо, хотя бы бутафорское, с любым синим камнем. А ему нужна свежая кровь, пока он сам не сможет выходить за ней.

\- Я позабочусь об этом.

Стефан с удивлением понял, что она, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжает давать ему указания. Она всегда крутила парнями как хотела. Единственным, с кем этот номер не прошел, был Дэймон. Но теперь он ничего не помнил, принимал ее за Кэтрин, и у неё появился шанс наверстать упущенное.

Елена пошла на кухню и открыла холодильник. Из готовой еды там были сыр и колбаса. Вкуснотища. Она включила электрочайник, вспоминая слова Доктора. Доктор, вот кто может помочь! Поев, она спустилась вниз и вошла в TARDIS. Доктор был там, ползал под пультом, с проводами в руках. "Надо же, такие совершенные инопланетные технологии и обыкновенные провода…", - подумала Елена.

\- Доктор, простите, пожалуйста, но не могли бы вы снова осмотреть Дэймона и дать какой-то прогноз. Он пришел в сознание. 

\- Ok. Уже иду, - ответил тот.

\- Еще одна просьба: не могли бы Вы при нем называть меня Кэтрин?

\- Кто такая эта Кэтрин?  
\- Его бывшая, я очень похожа на нее.

 

Когда Елена вышла вслед за Доктором из комнаты Дэймона, она спросила его:

\- Он сможет вспомнить что-то о своей прежней жизни? Если да, то, как скоро? Каков Ваш прогноз? Он станет прежним?

\- Когда-нибудь. Но сейчас мы имеем состояние чистого листа. И вы можете записать на нем всё, что угодно. Но не факт, что записное вами сохранится на этом листе, когда там проступит его прежняя личность. А это произойдет. Насколько быстро, не знаю. Он довольно долго был мертв, многие клетки мозга отмерли. Будь он человеком, он никогда бы не восстановился, так и остался бы коматозником. Но он не человек, поэтому он восстановится. Не знаю, сколько понадобится для этого времени, я никогда прежде не имел дела с вампирами (если не считать нескольких случаев, когда мне приходилось их уничтожать, чтобы защитить людей).

\- Но, когда это произойдет? Что я могу сделать, чтобы ускорить процесс?

\- Что-нибудь, что он любил, что-нибудь, что он хорошо знал.

Елена вздохнула. Она ведь, по сути, почти ничего не знала о Дэймоне, о его прежней жизни, о том, что он любил. Кроме, разве что Кэтрин, история которой была рассказана ей Стефаном и с его очки зрения.

\- Понимаешь, Е… Кэтрин, как бы тебе это объяснить простым и доступным языком. Представь себе, что он едет в час пик по крупному городу привычной дорогой домой. И тут оказывается, что где-то на привычном маршруте пробка, где-то авария, где-то ремонт дороги и перекрыт проезд. Ему придется искать другой маршрут, в объезд, возможно, он даже несколько раз заблудится. Но рано или поздно, так или иначе, он вернется домой, только на это потребуется гораздо больше времени, чем обычно.

\- Спасибо Вам, Доктор.

\- Не за что, девочка.

Она вернулась назад в комнату Дэймона.

 

К пансиону подъехала машина, в которой сидели Мэтт, Мередит и миссис Флауэрс. Стефан спустился их встретить. Миссис Флауэрс сразу принялась хлопотать по хозяйству. Стефан усадил Мэтта и Мередит в кухне, налил им чая и начал непростой разговор.

\- Я хочу попросить вас о большой услуге. Дэймон был мертв, и чудом ожил, но он очень слаб. Ему нужна человеческая кровь, пока он не сможет сам выходить на охоту. Елена слишком слаба. Если она даст ему хоть немного своей крови, то она может погибнуть.

Мередит восприняла его просьбу на удивление спокойно, ведь однажды она уже давала Дэймону свою кровь в темном измерении. Но Мэтт вышел из себя.

\- Стефан, тебя я поил своей кровью, потому что ты – мой друг, но этого упыря я поить не собираюсь. 

\- Этот, как ты говоришь, упырь – мой брат. И этот упырь сегодня спас жизнь Бонни. Но я прошу тебя сделать это не ради него, даже не ради меня, а ради Елены. Потому что, если ты не дашь ему крови, то даст она, и то убьёт ее. В ней и так сейчас вампирской крови больше, чем человеческой, а это значит, что она снова превратиться в вампира. Разве ты этого хочешь?

\- Ладно, ради Елены, - Мэтт сник, - но только не сегодня. Я еще не готов.

\- А я готова, только съем что-нибудь, - сказала Мередит.

\- И еще одна просьба, Елена просит, чтобы вы некоторое время называли ее Кэтрин, пока Дэймон ее не вспомнит.

\- Нет, ну это уже шизуха полная! Вы все тут совсем сбрендили – снова начал кипятиться Мэтт.

 

\- Кэтрин, почему ты так странно произносишь слова? Раньше ты говорила по-другому. Никак не могу понять, что это за акцент, - сказал Дэймон, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Американский. Мы с тобой сейчас в Америке.

\- Я не помню, как мы с тобой сюда приплыли.

\- Ты сюда прилетел, на самолете.

\- Само…что?

\- Это такая летающая машина. Дэймон, держись крепче, 21-й век на дворе. То, что ты считаешь произошедшим прошлой ночью, случилось пять веков назад.

Он издал непонятный звук и рухнул на подушки. В это время в дверь вошел Стефан. Дэймон встрепенулся, увидев его.

\- Кэтрин, ты сказала, что прошло 500 лет. Но мой брат выглядит таким же, каким я его помню. Значит, ты обратила и его? Зачем ты это сделала?! Он что все это время был с нами?! Ты что до сих пор так и не определилась, с кем из нас ты хочешь быть?! – закричал он.

\- Не смей на нее орать, - тихо, но очень отчетливо произнес Стефан.

\- Нет, Дэймон все не так, как ты сейчас думаешь, позволь я объясню тебе, - сказала Елена.

\- Что не так, его обратил Папа Римский? – язвительно сказал Дэймон.

\- Ты не видел Стефана почти пять веков. Вы прибыли сюда порознь и встретились случайно.

\- Может быть это и правда, но ведь это ты обратила его?

Елена молчала. Из-за того, что она скрыла от него правду, ей теперь приходилось расплачиваться и за грехи Кэтрин.

\- Дэймон, - сказал Стефан, - я пришел сказать, что к тебе сейчас явится добровольный донор. Постарайся, пожалуйста, не напугать и не сожрать ее.

Елена хотела уйти, но Дэймон взял ее за руку и посмотрел на нее перепуганными глазами:

\- Мне придется укусить человека?

Елена чуть не рассмеялась, настолько растерянным и трогательным он сейчас выглядел. Он уже забыл, что только что накричал на нее. Стефан выскочил из комнаты, давясь смехом.

\- А на что ты рассчитывал, когда хотел стать вампиром? – поинтересовалась она, максимально строгим голосом, на который была способна.

\- Не уходи, пожалуйста, - попросил он.

\- Хорошо, я останусь.


	6. В городе

Спать легли очень поздно, что называется "вчера я лег спать сегодня", поэтому и проснулись далеко за полдень. Кое-как позавтракав, Елена, Мэтт и Мередит в сопровождении Доктора отправились в город. Бодрым и как всегда энергичным выглядел лишь Доктор, остальные были похожи на сонных мух. Елена выглядела сейчас антигламурно. На ней была толстовка Мэтта и мешковатые штаны. Она скрутила свои волосы в тугой узел на затылке и спрятала их под капюшоном. На носу у нее красовались массивные темные очки, чтобы остаться неузнанной.  
Город выглядел так, как будто его только что покинули вражеские войска. Некоторые дома сгорели, некоторые были покинуты, витрины многих магазинов были разбиты. Редкие прохожие с опаской, как по временно оккупированной территории, пробирались по улицам вдоль стен домов, шарахаясь друг от друга. Особенно активно шарахались от подростков. Доктор сказал:  
\- Вроде бы не все так плохо.  
\- Нет, ужасно, - возразила Елена - вы бы видели, каким город был раньше.  
Мередит озвучила список погибших и пострадавших, уделив особое внимание одержимым девочкам, которые резали и кололи себя, и мальчикам, поедающим своих домашних хомяков и готовым взять в руки оружие, чтобы убить своих родителей. Доктор становился все мрачнее.  
\- Доктор, у вас ведь есть машина времени. Вы же можете сделать так, чтобы все было как раньше? – спросила Елена.  
\- Я могу видеть всю временную воронку, все события во Вселенной, что когда-то происходили и когда-либо произойдут. Я никогда не вмешиваюсь, если что-то ужасное, что происходит, было предопределено заранее, если оно и должно было случиться. Я изменяю лишь то, чего не должно было случиться. Вашего будущего я не вижу, не знаю, почему. Если бы это была катастрофа планетарного масштаба, я отмотал бы время назад, до ее начала, но это очень энергоемкая процедура и очень опасная. Потому что отменяется не только все плохое, что произошло за отматываемый промежуток времени, но и все хорошее. Есть еще другой путь: вернуться в прошлое и путем точечных изменений событий в ключевые моменты времени изменить настоящее.  
\- Как в фильме "Назад в будущее"? А как же парадоксы?  
\- Парадоксы решаются сами собой, но лучше не пересекать свою временную линию.  
\- Если бы мы знали, когда все это началось, когда и где впервые появились эти кицунэ, мы могли бы поймать их, не дав им успеть навредить людям, и забросить их куда-нибудь в мезозой, - сказал Доктор.  
\- Не выйдет, они смогут вернуться оттуда. У них есть ключи, позволяющие перемещаться в любую точку пространства и времени. Такие, как этот, - Елена достала из кармана лисий ключ и показала его Доктору.  
\- Как интересно. Похоже на конкурентов. Можно я возьму его на время, чтобы исследовать?  
\- Конечно, Доктор.  
\- Вы все могли бы вспомнить все события, все ваши перемещения в тот период с точностью до минуты и записать их, чтобы мы могли восстановить картину событий?  
\- Мы все постараемся, но у нас есть Дэймон с его амнезией, и он ничего не сможет вспомнить. А он – ключевая фигура во всей этой заварухе, - сказала Елена.  
\- Тогда запишите, кто, где и когда видел его. Мы загрузим эти данные в компьютер TARDIS, и она построит нам темпоральную диаграмму событий и точки, в которых возможно провести коррекцию событий.  
\- Еще я должен взять из TARDIS кое-какие приборы и обследовать город и окружающий его лес. Есть здесь что-то такое, что очень мне не нравится.  
\- Доктор, Вы должны быть очень осторожны. Вы не должны заходить в старый лес, там еще могут оставаться малахи, - сказала Елена.  
\- А это что за зверь такой, малах? – поинтересовался Доктор.  
\- Они выглядят как насекомые, но на самом деле это растения. Это паразиты, присоединяющиеся к нервной системе человека или вампира и управляющие его действиями, - сказала Мередит.  
\- Почти как в фильме "Кукловоды". Мы не знаем, смогут ли они проделать это с Повелителем времени, но на всякий случай Вы должны быть очень осторожны, - добавил Мэтт.  
\- Хорошо, я буду осторожен, - пообещал Доктор.


	7. Пришельцы. Коридоры времени

Прошло четыре дня с момента их возвращения в Фелз Черч. Стараниями миссис Флауэрс, в том числе и магическими, пансион вскоре приобрёл свой прежний вполне благопристойный вид. Она вовсю суетилась по хозяйству и, казалось, была только рада новым постояльцам. Доктор сразу же пришелся ей по душе, да и он был мастером очаровывать пожилых леди. Они часами могли болтать на кухне за чашечкой ароматного чая и свежеиспеченного кекса. Она называла его так же, как и Стефана, молодым человеком. И продолжала это делать даже после того, как Доктор заявил, что ему более 900 лет. Ее это ничуть не впечатлило. Доктор развлекал ее рассказами о своих встречах с Шекспиром, Чарльзом Диккенсом, Агатой Кристи и мадам де Помпадур, которая была влюблена в него по уши. Но больше всего старушке понравилась история о том, как стараниями Доктора королева Елизавета потеряла моральное право называться Королевой-Девственницей.  
Миссис Флауэрс сочувствовала Стефану, но Елену не спешила осуждать. Она сказала сокрушавшемуся Стефану странную фразу:  
\- На самом деле ты потерял ее уже давно, еще до того, как вернулся сюда в прошлый раз.  
Елена носила теперь кольцо с маленьким синим сапфиром, которое Бонни выпросила во временное пользование у своей бабушки. Дэймону Елена объяснила, что, дескать, женщина не может носить 500 лет одно и то же украшение. Почти все свое время она проводила с Дэймоном, помогая ему освоиться в этом новом для него мире. Амнезия амнезией, но Дэймон по-прежнему выбирал себе одежду лишь черного цвета. И даже серую рубашку, предложенную ему Еленой, отверг с негодованием.  
Он был таким милым, таким забавным, этот новый старый Дэймон. Он подскакивал всякий раз, когда звонил телефон, с благоговейным ужасом смотрел на ноутбук и телевизор, игрался с выключателем, без конца включая и выключая свет.   
Вид ванной и туалета привел его в полное недоумение. Намедни он вывалился из ванной комнаты с воплем: "Демоны!!". Демоном оказалась стиральная машина, у которой как раз включился режим отжима. Пришлось долго объяснять ему, что это в порядке вещей, что так и должно быть, и для чего нужна эта ужасно шумящая вещь.   
Дэймон часами мог переключать каналы пультом от телевизора. Телевизор, это окно в новый дивный мир, просто завораживал его. Он смотрел на экран с выражением лица, как у дикаря из племени мумба-юмба, впервые увидевшего карманное зеркальце, и лишь изредка издавал нечленораздельные звуки. Дэймон приходил в ужас от перестрелок и автомобильных погонь в боевиках, но наибольший культурный шок получил, увидев то, в чем сейчас ходят девушки. И это было еще до того, как он увидел, в чем выступают певицы на музыкальных каналах, энергично дергая в такт музыке бедрами и прочими частями тела. Дэймон задал вполне резонный с его точки зрения вопрос: "Как такое могут показывать в то время, когда это могут увидеть дети? Это же разврат!", на что Елена не нашла, что ответить. Тогда она решила немного приколоться и поздно ночью включила ему один из кабельных каналов для взрослых, приведя его этим в состояние полного ступора. Когда Дэймон снова смог говорить, то попросил выключить и никогда больше не включать эту гадость.  
Оно, конечно, гадость, но глаза его загорелись, и Елене с трудом удалось улизнуть от него под тем предлогом, что он еще слишком слаб, поскольку была еще одна небольшая деталь, помимо человеческой крови, которая могла разоблачить ее.


	8. Роза

Дэймон был всё еще очень слаб, но сегодня Елена вывела его на прогулку во двор пансиона. Когда они проходили мимо кухни, Дэймон шарахнулся от включившегося пускового реле старого холодильника.  
Стефан стоял на крыше и смотрел, как Елена почти таскает на себе его брата. Они оба выглядели такими счастливыми… Стефан сжал рукой металлическое ограждение крыши. Кто-то поднимался наверх. Стефан обернулся и увидел Розу.  
Роза заметила Стефана на крыше, наблюдающим за его братом и Еленой. Он выглядел таким несчастным, что ей захотелось поддержать его. Все эти дни Доктор рысачил по лесу как гончая. Три дня она пробегала с ним, но он не обращал на нее внимания, и ей это надоело. Сегодня она решила остаться в пансионе.   
Доктор и этот вампир Стефан казались ей чем-то похожими. Они оба прожили несколько сотен лет и много чего повидали на своем веку. Даже когда они улыбались, в их глазах проглядывала тоска и многовековая грусть. Но, если Доктор, более чем в два раза старший, чем Стефан и повидавший за свою жизнь неизмеримо больше горя и человеческих страданий, порой вел себя как двенадцатилетний пацан, то Стефан, выглядевший семнадцатилетним, был спокойным и рассудительным, и вел себя порой как старец.  
Роза подошла к Стефану, положила свою руку поверх его руки и сказала:  
\- Я знаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело. Это ведь была твоя девушка?  
\- Да, - ответил Стефан, - ради нее я хотел стать человеком. У нас была такая любовь… Я думал, что мы всегда будем вместе, а оказалось, что она уже давно любила моего брата.  
\- Я тоже думала, что мы всегда будем вместе с Доктором. Но люди меняются и забывают сообщить об этом друг другу… Сейчас я для него просто спутница, одна из многих, транзитный пассажир…  
Стефан обнял ее, ему было жаль эту, такую сильную и уверенную в себе девушку, оказавшуюся такой несчастной. Она уткнулась ему в плечо и заплакала. Она, Роза Тайлер, побывшая в стольких местах во Вселенной, видевшая гибель солнечной системы, сражавшаяся с оружием в руках против далеков, плакала на плече у этого малознакомого вампира как простая школьница. И эти слезы приносили ей облегчение. "Ну вот, вместо того, чтобы поддержать, загрузила его своими проблемами", - подумала Роза и услышала, как Стефан подозрительно шмыгает носом.  
Дэймон сделал слишком широкий шаг и потерял равновесие, навалившись всем своим весом на Елену. Будь она вампиром, то устояла бы на ногах. Но она была всего лишь человеком, и они оба упали на траву и рассмеялись. Елена посмотрела вверх и увидела на крыше Стефана, обнимающего Розу. Какой удачный момент. Дэймон обязательно должен это увидеть, чтобы его подозрения насчет нее и Стефана рассеялись. Она взяла в ладони лицо Дэймона и повернула его в нужную сторону. Его губы растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Похоже, он нашел себе другую блондинку.  
После этого, Елена, вбившая в голову, что Дэймон обязательно должен прогуливаться на свежем воздухе, но не в силах больше таскать его на себе, решила прокатить его на машине. Она выбрала для этой цели старый ретро автомобиль миссис Флауэрс, думая, что он не так шокирует выходца из прошлых веков. Оказалось, напрасно. Дэймон, долго и с подозрением разглядывавший автомобиль, изрек:  
\- И все-таки, Кэтрин, я не понимаю, как он сможет поехать без лошадей…  
Когда она усадила его внутрь и завела мотор, он с ужасом выпрыгнул наружу, трясясь как осиновый лист:  
\- Нет, Кэтрин, я не сяду с тобой в эту дьявольскую повозку!  
Путем долгих увещеваний его все-таки удалось уговорить сесть. Когда они тронулись с места, Дэймон мертвой хваткой вцепился в ручку двери и все время умолял Елену ехать помедленнее, хотя по ее мнению, они и так ползли как черепаха. Пришлось Елене возвращаться назад и кантовать его полубесчувственную тушку наверх, прибегнув к помощи Стефана. Да при этом еще и выслушивать ноты протеста от них обоих.


	9. Что скрывает ложь

Прошла неделя с момента их возвращения в Фелз Черч. Дэймон уже набрался достаточно сил, чтобы выйти из дома без посторонней помощи. Елене без особого труда удалось убедить его, что он, будучи вампиром, питался исключительно кровью животных. Сегодня она вывела его на охоту в лес. Она шла рядом с ним, но смотрела не под ноги и не вперед, а на него. Она никогда не уставала любоваться его красотой и грацией, грацией хищника. "И создала же природа такое совершенство…", - в который раз подумала Елена.  
Скоро он станет сильным и у него проявятся его обычные телепатические способности, он сможет пользоваться Силой. Тогда ей придется закрывать от него свои мысли, тщательно следить за тем, чтобы не подумать лишнего. А сегодня во время его охоты придется делать вид, что она уже не голодна, что она уже успела насытиться. Ей очень не нравилась эта ситуация, не нравилось что-то скрывать от Дэймона, но она оказалась заложницей собственного малодушия, в тот самый миг, когда не решилась развеять его заблуждение на свой счет.  
Он уже выглядел не больным и измученным, а почти так же, как и обычно. Бледное идеальных очертаний лицо, обрамленное густыми черными волосами, на нем идеальный нос и идеальные губы, а его глаза… Их взгляд был завораживающим, гипнотическим, даже тогда, когда он не использовал внушение… В его лице была одна потрясающая особенность. Если смотреть на него в профиль с одной стороны, то оно было серьёзным, а если с другой, - то замечаешь зарождающуюся в уголке рта улыбку и смешинки возле глаза. Из-за этого его лицо всегда выглядело немного лукавым и, глядя на него в фас, невозможно было понять, говорит ли он серьёзно или же подшучивает.  
Засмотревшись на Дэймона и отвлекшись на подобные мысли, Елена не заметила, как под ногу ей попала кочка, и она стала терять равновесие. Инстинктивно она попыталась схватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы не упасть. Этим чем-то оказалась ветка кустарника. Острые колючки впились в ладонь. Когда Елена восстановила равновесие и отпустила ветку, она увидела капельки крови, выступившие на ее ладони. Дэймон смотрел на них, как завороженный, его ноздри шевелились, он с шумом втягивал в себя воздух.  
Вампир взял ее за руку, слизнул эти капли крови, и поднял на нее безумный взгляд. Его лицо с доброго и дружелюбного в мгновение ока переменилось на злое и жестокое. Хриплым от волнения голосом он сказал:  
\- Это человеческая кровь, ты не вампир, а это значит, что ты не Кэтрин. Но у тебя есть Сила, именно она и вводила меня в заблуждение все это время. Кто ты? Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Дэймон, пожалуйста, успокойся, я все тебе объясню.  
\- Что объяснишь? Снова навешаешь мне лапши на уши, запудришь мозги. Нет, теперь все будет по-моему. На этот раз ты скажешь мне правду.  
Он схватил ее за руки, потащил за собой и прижал спиной к стволу громадного дерева. Он не помнил, как это работает, но очень хотел, и у него получилось. Он заглянул ей в глаза и, подчинив себе ее волю, сказал:  
\- Я приказываю тебе говорить мне правду! Четко и ясно отвечать на вопросы. Кто ты?  
\- Я – Елена Гилберт.  
\- Откуда ты взялась?  
\- Я родилась в этом городе, в Фелс Черч. Это ты "взялся", приехал сюда вслед за своим братом.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Ничего… тебя… - Елена растерялась, даже находясь под внушением, она не могла вразумительно ответить на этот вопрос.  
\- Где Кэтрин?  
\- Умерла.  
\- Когда?! Как?!   
\- В декабре прошлого года. Я убила ее. Дэймон, мне пришлось, я не хотела…  
Но он не слушал ее. Его лицо исказилось от гнева. Он закричал:  
\- Ты убила мою Кэтрин, чтобы обманом занять ее место! Что ты со мной сделала?! Почему я ничего не помню?!  
\- Я ничего с тобой не делала. Ты все забыл, потому что некоторое время был мертв.   
– Повторяю еще раз. Что тебе от меня нужно? – последнюю фразу он произнес медленно, выделяя каждое слово.  
Она не могла ответить, просто заплакала.  
\- Ой, только не надо разводить сырость. Я на это не куплюсь. Я уже видел, насколько ты хорошая актриса. Неделю водила меня за нос, на пару с моим братцем. Все, девочка, свободна, иди на все четыре стороны, покуда я добрый, и постарайся больше не попадаться мне на глаза. А я пойду, потолкую со своим братишкой, думаю, у нас есть, что обсудить в свете последних новостей.  
Он отвернулся от Елены и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы уйти. Она знала, что если он уйдет сейчас, то она потеряет его навсегда, и, вернувшись в пансион, он может навредить Стефану. Она не могла этого допустить. Решение пришло внезапно. И это было крайне рискованное решение, но у нее не было времени искать другое. Елена отцепила с блузки брошь, подаренную ей сегодня утром миссис Флауэрс (эта старая белая ведьма всегда знала заранее, кому и что может понадобиться), и, нащупав вену на своей шее, несколько раз проколола ее. Крови было не так много, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Дэймона. Он вернулся и сказал ей:  
\- Ты очень глупая девчонка. И сейчас ты об этом пожалеешь. Если ты не моя Кэтрин, то, что помешает мне съесть тебя?  
Он не стал с ней церемониться как со своими добровольными донорами, которых он кусал за запястье, он укусил ее шею, там, где уже были капли крови, намеренно стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Елена стояла, не шевелясь, стойко терпя боль. Она сосредоточилась и, как только ее разум встретился с разумом Дэймона, стала показывать ему фильм, смонтированный из наиболее ярких фрагментов их общего пошлого.   
Их первую встречу в спортивном зале ее школы, когда она чуть не позволила ему себя поцеловать, хотя даже не знала его имени. Его полночный визит, когда он читал ей стихи, искушал ее. Пощечину на кладбище. То, как он поймал ее и не дал разбиться, когда она падала с крыши. Как он вернул ей ее дневник, который он выкрал для нее у Кэролайн. То, как морозной зимней ночью, очнувшись вампиром, она оттащила от него Стефана, когда они дрались, и сказала ему: "Ты – Дэймон, и я люблю тебя". И то, как он, в свою очередь, не дал ей убить Стефана. Как он заботился о ней, учил всему, что умел, учил быть вампиром. И ту ужасную сцену в склепе, когда Кэтрин связала их троих, мучила морально и физически, пила их кровь, хотела убивать их медленно, чтобы они видели страдания друг друга. То как, и, главное, почему она убила Кэтрин и погибла при этом сама. Как она, будучи духом, склоняется над Дэймоном и исцеляет его раны, полученные в схватке с Клаусом. Как он накидывает на неё свою кожаную куртку, когда она абсолютно нагая вернулась в этот мир человеком из плоти и крови, но уходит прочь, отказавшись участвовать во всеобщем братании в духе индийских фильмов, со словами: "Я не такой как вы…".  
А потом произошла накладка. Она хотела показать ему, как он заботился о ней: промывал ее раны, кормил с ложки собственноручно сваренным супчиком, когда она лежала, совершенно разбитая после того, как выпрыгнула на полном ходу из машины, его машины. Вместо этого в памяти всплыла причина, по которой она выпрыгнула из машины. Этой причиной был он. Он мучил ее и Мэтта в лесу. Выкручивал ей руку, швырял на землю, пил ее кровь.  
Дэймон отшатнулся от нее, ошеломленный тем, что он увидел, со словами:  
\- Нет, это не я. Я не мог этого сделать.  
Он убежал прочь, а Елена осталась стоять у дерева, зажимая ладонью прокушенную шею. Теперь он знал, кто она. Теперь он начнет вспоминать, задумается. Пусть немного побегает по лесу. Он ничего не помнит, ему некуда идти, он вернется назад в пансион. Сегодня случилось то, чего она так боялась в течение всей этой недели. Теперь не нужно было больше бояться.  
Когда Елена вернулась в пансион, Дэймон уже был там. Он заперся в своей комнате и метался по ней как раненный зверь, и так же рычал. Иногда раздавались звуки бьющегося стекла и падения тяжелых предметов. Когда Елена постучалась в его дверь со словами: "Дэймон, что с тобой? Ты в порядке? Впусти меня, пожалуйста", из-за закрытой двери послышалось:  
\- Как я могу быть в порядке? Уходи, ради Бога, уходи, пока я не убил тебя! Уходи, я не хочу тебя видеть! Я никого не хочу видеть!  
Пару минут спустя по двери его комнаты забарабанил Стефан с воплями: "Мерзавец! Она заботилась о тебе, а ты укусил ее!", "Ты мог убить ее! Ты последняя скотина! Жаль, что ты не подох!", и тут уж Дэймон дал волю своему гневу и раздражению, ругаясь матерными словами на всех известных ему языках. К его удивлению, этих языков оказалось намного больше, чем он изучал в школе и университете. Вскоре пришла Роза и оттащила Стефана от двери, уговаривая его:  
\- Не трогай его, он не в себе. Он потом все поймет.  
Когда Дэймон устал метаться, то упал на кровать и вскоре отключился. Он Дэймон, всегда смеявшийся над тем, что Стефану нужен сон, теперь сам спал, как самый обычный человек. Ему снился сон. Самые яркие моменты последнего года его жизни. Почти все они были связаны с Еленой. Да, теперь он знал, что это была не Кэтрин, а Елена.  
Вот он приходит в дом Елены, но не может войти в ее спальню, потому что это часть другого дома, в который его не приглашали. Он шантажом заставляет ее выйти к нему и пьет ее кровь. Он видел страх в ее глазах и отражение своего безжалостного лица.  
Он избивает Стефана, затем пьет его кровь на опушке леса, недалеко от пансиона.  
Вот Елена в платье из белого шелка сидит у него на коленях, и он целует ее, а потом кусает и пьет ее кровь. Она пытается оттолкнуть его, потому что он берет слишком много, но голод Дэймона слишком силен, и не может остановиться.  
Вот Елена в алом платье танцует с ним на балу.  
Ночь в мотеле, где она впервые сама предложила ему свою кровь.  
Его слова, ее слова:  
\- Не успеет снова выпасть снег, как ты будешь моей.

\- Ты хочешь быть моей принцессой или моим обедом?

\- Мне жаль, что я ударила тебя...  
\- ... я же говорил, что ты прекрасна в гневе. Прямо как богиня правосудия...

\- Никогда прежде я не встречал такого упорного человека. Но, несмотря на все твое сопротивление, ты чувствовала зов моего сердца.  
\- Деймон, почему сейчас, почему так внезапно?  
\- Потому что завтра к этому времени мы можем умереть.

Снова картинки: Он, избивающий Стефана под окнами пансиона и пьющий его кровь. Он, с мечом в руке, вонзающий его в грудь своего брата…


	10. Пробуждение

Дэймон проснулся посреди ночи в холодном поту, вскочил с кровати и подошел к зеркалу. Глядя на свое отражение, он долго повторял один и тот же вопрос: "Кто я?".  
Когда взошло Солнце, и он выглянул в окно, то увидел во дворе Елену. Она сидела на траве. Дэймон вышел во двор и сел рядом с ней. Она бросила на него один быстрый взгляд, потом опустила глаза вниз. Он заговорил с ней:  
\- Прости меня, за то, что обидел тебя. Я уже дважды был несправедлив к тебе. Вместо того чтобы допытываться у тебя, кто ты, я должен был спросить, кто я. Я видел сегодня во сне разрозненные осколки своей прежней жизни, связанные с тобой. Я видел все это и не мог поверить, что совершил все те ужасные поступки. Я причинил тебе столько зла. Как ты можешь после всего этого продолжать заботиться обо мне?  
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него глазами цвета ляпис-лазури, сказав одну короткую, но ёмкую фразу:  
\- Потому что люблю.  
\- Как ты можешь любить такое чудовище.  
\- Ты никогда не был чудовищем.  
\- Но то, что ты показала мне вчера...  
\- Ты был тогда одержим малахом, и при помощи его Шиничи управлял твоими действиями как опытный кукловод.  
\- Но я видел во сне, что еще до этого, я преследовал тебя, шантажировал, пил твою кровь...  
\- А еще ты заботился обо мне, помогал мне и брал на себя мою боль. Дэймон, я всегда знала, что ты не был таким, каким хотел казаться, чтобы тебя боялись, чтобы уважали... А теперь, когда у меня есть Сила, я могу видеть твою ауру, и я вижу, что она светлая. А тогда, когда ты был одержим малахом, она была темной, почти черной.  
\- Прости, но я не знаю, что сказать тебе. Я не знаю, что я к тебе чувствую. Я даже не знаю, кто я, какой я. Эти осколки моих воспоминаний еще не сложились в цельную картину.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказала Елена и улыбнулась, - ты никогда не мог открыто сказать мне о своих чувствах, зато охотно рассказывал мне о том, что я к тебе испытываю, даже тогда, когда я сама этого еще не понимала. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь мне сказать. Я подожду.

События прошлого дня и ночи стали тем, что вызвало сход лавины воспоминаний Дэймона, она накрыла его с головой, и он захлебывался в ней. Даже в течение обычной человеческой жизни скапливается слишком много самых разнообразных воспоминаний, и далеко не все из них бывают приятными, что уж и говорить о воспоминаниях вампира за 500 с лишним лет его жизни... Он барахтался во всех этих пазлах своих воспоминаний и не мог сложить из них цельную картину своей жизни, цельный образ самого себя. Ему хотелось закричать: "Остановите это! Дайте мне передышку! Дайте время всё осознать!" 

Будет время, когда закат кровавый,  
Сменит мёртвый рассвет,  
И мой демон придёт меня отправить,  
За безумием вслед,   
Там на темном, на дне души несчастной,  
Спит поверженный зверь,  
Бой неравный, но небеса согласны,  
И распахнута дверь…  
Я должен не потерять,  
Возможность жизнь удержать,  
Я должен встать и спастись,  
Остановиться, найтись,  
Проснуться, когда в душе,  
Вдруг поднимается муть,  
Бороться за свою суть…  
Легче верить в безумие без меры,  
Проникаясь им, жить,  
Проще мерить, в чьей жизни больше веры,  
Чем понять и простить,  
Каждый слышит по-своему и видит,  
Абсолютное зло,  
Дремлет, дышит, оно ещё увидит,  
Роковое число…   
Я должен не потерять,  
Возможность жизнь удержать,  
Я должен встать и спастись,  
Остановиться, найтись,  
Проснуться, когда в душе,  
Вдруг поднимается муть,  
Бороться за свою суть…*  
Целыми днями, а иногда и ночами, Дэймон бродил в одиночестве по лесу, стараясь понять этот обрушившийся на него поток информации. Видя Елену или Стефана, он обходил их десятой дорогой. Елена не пыталась нарушить его уединения, она понимала, что ему нужно время, и она ждала. Ждала того момента, когда он сам пожелает подойти и поговорить с ней. Она не знала, чьей кровью он питался, но выглядел он с каждым днем все лучше и лучше. Так прошло три дня.  
* Песня "Зло" группы "Кукрыниксы"


	11. Доктор

С того дня, как они стояли вместе на крыше, Стефан и Роза почувствовали взаимную симпатию. Они как никто понимали друг друга, ведь они оба переживали достаточно сложный период своих жизней, когда оказались не нужны своим половинкам. Они часто сидели вместе на кухне и разговаривали. Розе было очень интересно, каково это, быть вампиром. И Стефан, вопреки обыкновению, охотно ей обо всем рассказывал. Он даже рассказал ей всю свою историю с Кэтрин, а потом все, что случилось с ним и Еленой. Отношения между Стефаном и Розой развивались по тому же сценарию, что и отношения героев в известной пьесе Шекспира: "она меня за муки полюбила, а я ее – за состраданье к ним"*.  
Роза, в свою очередь, рассказывала Стефану о том, как она познакомилась с Доктором и о запутанной истории с двойником. О том, как однажды в Рождественский вечер в Лондоне Доктор потерял руку в поединке на мечах с предводителем сикараксов. Поскольку регенерационные процессы в его организме на тот момент еще не закончились, то он отрастил себе новую руку. А его отрубленная рука некоторое время находилась заспиртованной в Кардифском Торчвуде, затем вернулась к хозяину. Некоторое время спустя Доктор, бежавший навстречу Розе, так долго бывшей с ним в разлуке, был сражен выстрелом далеков. Конечно же, он стал регенерировать, но, не желая меняться, направил излишек регенерационной энергии в свою заспиртованную руку. Эта энергия явилась причиной того, что из этой руки сформировался двойник Доктора, обладающий всей его памятью, наполовину смертный человек – наполовину Повелитель времени. Именно он и был теперь тем, кто называл себя Доктором.

В один прекрасный день Роза поняла, что как ни старалась она оттянуть этот момент, надеясь на лучшее, но настала пора ей поговорить начистоту с Доктором. Она попросила Стефана провести ее до TARDIS и подождать, пока она не вернется.  
Когда Роза вошла в TARDIS, Доктор бросил на нее лишь один беглый взгляд, а затем ещё сосредоточеннее уткнулся в свои мониторы. Она не знала, как ей приступить к этому разговору, поэтому начала с места в карьер.  
\- Доктор, нам нужно поговорить. Я полюбила тебя с нашей первой встречи, но не могла и надеяться на то, что такого, как ты сможет заинтересовать простая малообразованная продавщица.  
\- Никогда не говори так о себе, Роза. Ты – особенная. Ты добрая, отважная, может быть, ты и не так много знаешь, но у тебя прекрасно работает соображалка, - возразил Доктор и прикоснулся своими длинными тонкими пальцами к ее лбу, - а это гораздо ценнее, чем человек, обладающий многими знаниями, но не умеющий ими воспользоваться, особенно в критической ситуации.  
\- Доктор, позволь мне договорить. То, что ты полюбил меня, что провел со мной эти три прекрасных года, было неслыханно щедрым подарком судьбы для меня. Я не хочу быть тебе в тягость. Я вижу, как ты переменился в последнее время, что я больше не нужна тебе. Я встретила человека, вернее вампира, которому я нужнее, чем тебе. Ты не думай, у нас еще ничего с ним не было и не будет, если ты посмотришь мне в глаза и скажешь, что все еще любишь меня. Так что ты скажешь мне, Доктор?  
\- Я так рад! – сказал Доктор, просияв улыбкой.  
\- Рад, что я встретила другого? – ошарашено спросила Роза.  
\- Рад, что встретила, и рад, что ты мне это сказала. В последний месяц я был сам не свой, не знал, как себя с тобой вести, где найти нужные слова, чтобы объяснить тебе, что я чувствую, так, чтобы ты поняла меня. Какая-то часть меня все еще любит тебя, но другая, большая часть меня любит мою жену Ривер Сонг и хочет быть с ней.  
\- Ты не говорил мне, что ты женат.  
\- А я и не был женат, когда встретил тебя. Женился одиннадцатый Доктор, но теперь я – частично он, у меня все его воспоминания, все его чувства. Тот я, которого ты знала до последнего времени, лишь раз встречался с Ривер. Эта встреча была для меня первой, а для нее – последней, потому что в тот день она погибла. Потом с ней встречался одиннадцатый доктор в разные моменты их жизней, они двигались в разных временных потоках.  
\- У нее тоже была TARDIS?  
\- Нет, у неё был браслет, манипулятор временной воронки. Браслет с руки агента времени, купленный на черном рынке. Забавно, продавец неправильно ее понял и притащил браслет вместе с рукой агента времени.   
\- Страсти какие… - сказала Роза, передернув плечами.  
\- Этот браслет все равно, что мотоцикл по сравнению с легковым автомобилем, не так комфортно, зато маневренно. Роза, я всегда буду любить тебя, но мы слишком разные, а с Ривер мы сделаны из одного теста, она такая же бесшиферная, как и я. Пожалуй, даже больше. Я должен спасти Ривер, ведь она погибла вместо меня. Она поняла, что я собираюсь сделать и решила сделать это вместо меня. Она ударила меня по голове, потом приковала наручниками, чтобы я не мог ей помешать. Ривер решила, что если в этот день погибну я, то мы никогда не встретимся в ее прошлом – моём будущем. Тогда я не понимал, насколько она меня любит, и не знал, что она уже спасла мне жизнь в своем прошлом, израсходовав на меня весь свой запас регенерационной энергии.  
\- Она, что, тоже Повелитель времени?  
\- Не совсем, но у нее было много способностей, которыми обладают Повелители времени, например, она могла управлять TARDIS или посылать мне сообщения на телепатической бумаге сквозь время и пространство, назначая мне очередную встречу. Я знаю, где и когда должен встретиться с Ривер, до того, как она попадет на планету-библиотеку и там погибнет. Я видел, что я придумал для того, чтобы спасти ее сознание и загрузить его потом в компьютер этой библиотеки – особую звуковую отвертку с нейрореле, которую я должен буду подарить Ривер. – Доктор достал из кармана пиджака отвертку, выглядевшую иначе, чем та, которой он обычно пользовался. – Но мне не нравится такое решение, и я все время откладываю эту встречу, надеясь придумать что-нибудь получше. Я должен спасти не только ее сознание, но и ее тело. Потому что я хочу, чтобы она было со мной живая, теплая, называла меня "Мой сладенький" или "Эй ты, красавчик" или любым из тех прозвищ, что она для меня придумала.  
\- Доктор, у тебя же есть TARDIS, ты можешь просто прыгнуть в то время, когда она еще не погибла и вытащить ее оттуда.  
\- Нет, ты забыла, что я не могу пересекать собственную временную линию. Кроме того, если я вмешаюсь, то может погибнуть более четырех тысяч людей, которых мы с Ривер спасли тогда из библиотеки. И, если я изменю что-то в своём личном прошлом, это может вызвать непредвиденные изменения во всем пространственно-временном континууме, нарушение многих причинно-следственных связей, и кто знает, к каким последствиям это может привести. Ведь во время наших последующих встреч мы с Ривер предотвратили пару вселенских катастроф и несколько катастроф масштабом поменьше.  
В этот момент открылась дверь в TARDIS, и на пороге показался Стефан, он сказал:  
\- Извините, Доктор, но я слышал ваш разговор, пока ждал Розу снаружи. Я не собирался подслушивать, но вампирский слух, плюс телепатия… - он виновато пожал плечами. - В общем, я все слышал. У меня есть одна безумная идея, как можно спасти вашу Ривер. Как Вы посмотрите на то, если она будет жива, но станет вампиром?  
\- Не представляю, каким вампиром может стать Ривер при ее то характере. Хотя… - Доктор заметался по рубке, шепотом споря с самим собой.  
\- Если дать ей немного моей крови перед тем, как она отправится в эту библиотеку, то она сначала там умрет, а потом вернется к жизни вампиром, - сказал Стефан.  
\- Но как я заставлю ее это выпить?  
\- Я могу отправиться с Вами и использовать внушение, чтобы заставить ее выпить и заставить ее забыть об этом. Она не будет помнить, и будет действовать так же, как и раньше.  
\- А что, это может сработать. Мы отправимся к Ривер, когда наведем здесь порядок.  
\- Нет, Доктор, мы отправимся немедленно, пока ты не передумал. Ты ведь возьмешь меня с собой в это последнее прощальное путешествие? – сказала Роза.  
\- Да, Доктор, а вернуться можем через несколько дней. Думаю, Дэймон за это время успеет вспомнить все, и мы сможем завершить эту вашу диаграмму.  
\- Тогда, задраить все люки! Мы отчаливаем, - сказал Доктор и энергично засуетился вокруг пульта, щелкая кнопками и тумблерами, некоторые из рычагов управления он просто пинал ногами.

* Вильям Шекспир "Отелло"


	12. Ривер

Ривер сидела в своем кабинете, склонившись над книгами, когда услышала характерный скрежет. "Когда же он научится плавно тормозить и плавно трогаться с места?" - подумала она. Когда TARDIS вела она, никогда не было подобного скрежета. Она поднялась и пошла навстречу Доктору, уже входившему в дверь.  
\- Привет, Ривер., тебе придется отложить все дела. Сегодня я хочу повезти тебя в особое место, в Дариллиум, послушать знаменитые поющие башни, - сказал он и поцеловал ее.  
\- Доктор, ты выглядишь иначе. Что произошло на этот раз?  
Доктор отмахнулся от этого вопроса и повел ее в TARDIS. Распахивая перед ней дверь, он сказал:  
\- Сегодня с нами будут попутчики. Познакомься, это Роза Тайлер и Стефан Сальваторе.  
Роза была крайне удивлена, увидев эту женщину. Она представляла ее себе сногсшибательной молодой красоткой с ногами от ушей. А вместо этого увидела женщину не первой молодости, которую даже симпатичной то можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Слишком большой нос, слишком большие губы, слишком выпуклые глаза, русые волосы мелкими кудряшками беспорядочно ниспадали на плечи, и далеко не фотомодельная фигура. Но ее лицо светилось внутренним светом, обаянием и внутренней красотой, заставляя вспомнить строки:  
А если это так, то, что есть красота,  
И почему ее обожествляют люди?  
Сосуд она, в котором пустота,  
Или огонь, мерцающий в сосуде?*  
Когда они заговорили, Роза поняла, что Доктор нашел в ней. У Розы с доктором всегда были отношения профессор-студентка. Он всегда говорил с ней как с ребенком, делая скидку на юный возраст и недостаток образования. А Ривер разговаривала с Доктором на равных, но при этом смотрела на него как на божество, сошедшее с небес.  
Доктор сказал, что сейчас они отправятся к поющим башням. Доктор на пару с Ривер управлял TARDIS. Когда они прибыли на место и вышли из нее, то увидели прекрасную картину. Синяя будка стояла на самом краю оазиса посреди пустыни. Песок был красноватого цвета, как будто вблизи располагалось месторождение железной руды, небо над головой было насыщенного цвета медного купороса, а на небе светили сразу два Солнца, правда, оба они уже клонились к закату. Внутри оазиса было много зелени, похожей на обычные земные пальмы, секвойи и араукарии. Рядом с ними, на самой границе с пустыней возвышались знаменитые поющие башни. Это были высоченные обелиск и 6-ти, 8-ми и 12-гранные усеченные пирамиды с располагавшимися на разных высотах переходами между ними. Внутри они были заполнены полыми трубами различного сечения и формы. Ветер, прилетающий вследствие резких колебаний температуры песка и окружающего его воздуха из пустыни утром и вечером, играл на этих трубах как на гигантском органе.  
Все четверо сели на теплый песок и стали слушать, как поют башни. Доктор держал руку Ривер в своей руке. Ривер смотрела на башни, а Доктор на неё и по его щекам текли слезы. Он плакал не оттого, что он знал, что она скоро погибнет (как сказала ему Ривер в день свой гибели), а оттого, что знал, какой ценой собирается ее спасти, против ее воли, и втайне от нее. Роза смотрела на Доктора и тоже плакала. Она еще никогда не видела его таким. Стефан обнял Розу, и она положила свою голову ему на плечо. Стефан изумленно смотрел вокруг. Разве мог он, уроженец 16-го века, представить себе, что когда-то окажется на другой планете и в другом времени.  
Так они просидели около часа, потом Доктор вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и сказал:  
\- Пора грузиться на борт.  
Когда они вошли внутрь TARDIS, Доктор сделал знак Стефану. Стефан приблизился к Ривер и заглянул ей в глаза. Он ничего не говорил, но использовал внушение, подчиняя себе ее волю. В следующий миг он прокусил вену на своём запястье и поднёс его к губам Ривер, и она, принялась усердно глотать, как послушная девочка, пьющая по маминой просьбе такое невкусное, но очень полезное молоко. Он поил ее долго, чтобы быть уверенным, что все получится, что его кровь не успеет выйти из ее организма до момента ее гибели в библиотеке. Когда она закончила пить, Стефан ликвидировал все следы "преступления", вытерев ей губы и залечив свою руку. Только после этого он освободил волю Ривер. Она удивленно заморгала глазами. Ей показалось, что все вдруг мгновенно переместились.  
Доктор отвез Ривер обратно, и на прощанье подарил ей звуковую отвертку, ту самую, что до этого показывал Розе. Затем они с Розой и Стефаном отправились на планету-библиотеку. Им нужно было успеть забрать оттуда Ривер между отбытием оттуда более ранней версии Доктора и концом дня, крайним сроком, который дали ему ваштанерада для эвакуации людей из библиотеки. Он прибыл вовремя и вышел из TARDIS в тот момент, когда раздались характерные звуки, свидетельствующие об отбытии другой, старой TARDIS. Доктор предупредил Стефана и Розу:  
\- Ни в коем случае не заходите в тень и не наступайте на тени. Ваштанерада, они живут в тенях и питаются всем, что содержит белок, и поэтому им все равно, человек перед ними или вампир.  
\- Доктор, а кто такие эти Ваштанерада?  
\- Ужасные твари, пираньи из воздуха. И их невозможно увидеть.  
Потом Доктор рванул вперед, да так, что Роза и Стефан едва поспевали за ним. Полы длинного плаща трепетали за спиной Доктора словно крылья. Они пробежали анфиладой комнат, снизу доверху заполненных стеллажами с книгами, и стали на люк в полу, оказавшийся гравитационной платформой. Он понес их вниз, к ядру планеты, где находился главный компьютер, где и погибла Ривер. Затем Доктор оторвался от них, резво перепрыгивая мебель и оборудование у себя на пути, и Стефан понял, почему Доктор предпочитает носить кеды. Наконец Доктор достиг своей цели, центрального компьютерного зала.   
Ривер в белом скафандре по-прежнему лежала на полу, там, где погибла. Доктор плюхнулся на колени возле нее, и стал приподнимать ее. Ривер открыла глаза.  
\- Доктор! Ты выглядишь иначе, чем миг назад.  
\- Да, дорогая, я знаю.  
\- Ты выглядишь сейчас так, как во время нашей поездки к поющим башням. И ты лучше меня знаешь. Что случилось? Я думала, что я умираю.  
\- Все так и было, Ривер. Но я кое-что придумал, чтобы спасти тебя, у меня ведь было для этого достаточно времени. Но, прежде чем я расскажу тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что вспомнила. О том, как ты боялась постареть, рядом со мной, вечно молодым. О том, как ты сломала запястье, и я исцелил его, а ты дала мне пощечину за напрасный расход регенерационной энергии. Так вот, Ривер, с этого момента ты не постареешь ни на день и сможешь сама исцелить любую свою рану, но…  
\- Но?  
\- Но для этого тебе в ближайшее время следует выпить вот это, - Доктор подозвал жестом Розу, которая достала из своей сумочки пакет с донорской кровью, взятой из медицинского отсека TARDIS, - и тебе придется пить это ежедневно в течение всей твоей последующей жизни.  
\- Что это?  
\- Кровь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выпила кровь?! Да ты с ума сдурел!  
\- Если ты не выпьешь, то до завтрашнего дня снова умрешь, на сей раз, уже окончательно. Дело в том, что ты теперь вампир, дорогая.  
\- Подонок! – воскликнула Ривер и отвесила Доктору…, нет, не пощечину, это был полноценный хук справа.  
Голова Доктора переместилась на десяток сантиметров левее, он осторожно подвигал челюстью, проверяя, не сломана ли она, и сказал:  
\- Как я за этим соскучился.  
\- Как ты мог так со мной поступить!   
\- Ривер, я не хотел тебя потерять. И теперь я никогда не отпущу тебя, мы будем вместе путешествовать в TARDIS. И мы оба не будем стареть, разве ты не этого хотела?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хотела… Ты никогда этого не понимал!  
\- Да, нет, я знал, что замуж за меня ты всегда хотела. Но тебе все-таки придется выпить это.  
\- Так что, мне теперь придется, как в старых фильмах ужасов кусать людей и пить их кровь? И спать в гробу?  
\- Не обязательно. Можно пить донорскую кровь, можно охотиться на животных, и мы вообще не спим, если не ослабеем, а слабеем мы обычно от недостатка крови, - вмешался Стефан.  
\- Значит, ты тоже?  
\- Да.  
\- Так это ты укусил меня? Ты в сговоре с этим мерзавцем?  
\- Это я ему подал эту идею. Но у вас неверное представление о процессе обращения. Мне не нужно было кусать Вас, достаточно было напоить своей кровью, перед тем, как Вы погибли.  
\- Не помню, чтобы я пила подобную гадость.  
\- Я внушил забыть. Это еще один плюс того, что Вы – вампир. Можно внушить кому угодно и что угодно. Есть еще много разных интересных возможностей, но я не очень то силен в этом, в отличие от моего брата.  
\- А это заманчиво. Какие шикарные перспективы для шопинга… - мечтательно произнесла Ривер. – Ладно, давайте этот ваш пакет. Я попробую, если меня не стошнит. Умирать снова я не собираюсь. Не в этот день. Не сегодня.  
К удивлению Ривер, ей даже понравилось то, что она выпила. Она почувствовала, как у нее набухают десны и стремительно увеличиваются клыки. Тогда она спросила:  
\- Доктор, а ты не боишься, что я закусаю тебя до смерти?  
\- Ох, Ривер, я всегда боюсь, что ты прибьешь меня.  
\- Должен же кто-то держать тебя в тонусе. Я – твоя жена и имею законное право поколачивать тебя всякий раз, как мне заблагорассудится.  
\- Раз ты соглашаешься, что ты – моя жена, то теперь тебе придется следовать за мной. Идем отсюда, не стоит забывать о Ваштанерада, я вижу, что тени удлиняются. Кроме того, мы должны помочь одной небольшой, но очень славной компании спасти их город.  
\- Идем, и постарайся по дороге ввести меня в курс дела.

Елена и Бонни уже были во дворе, а Дэймон как раз вышел из пансиона, когда раздался характерный скрежет, мир мигнул, и во дворе появилась знакомая синяя будка. Из нее появилась незнакомая женщина и сказала:  
\- Всем привет, я – доктор Ривер Сонг, можно просто Ривер.  
\- Здравствуйте, я – Бонни.  
\- Я – Елена Гилберт. Вы тоже доктор всех наук? – спросила Елена.  
\- Нет, я – профессор археологии.  
\- Дэймон Сальваторе, - он попытался поцеловать ей ручку, но, вместо этого ее ручка бесцеремонно потрепала его по щеке.  
\- А, ещё один брат по крови.  
\- Так точно, мэм, - ответил тот, сразу уловив в ее тоне командные нотки.  
\- Научите меня, как пользоваться всеми этими вампирскими штучками?  
\- Всенепременнейше.  
\- Ты уже вспомнил все? – поинтересовался Доктор.  
\- Да. Я смогу вам все рассказать. С точностью до минуты.

Прошло три дня, в течение которых Ривер гоняла братьев Сальваторе по лесу, как сержант американской армии новобранцев. Складывалось впечатление, что это она их муштрует, а не они ее обучают. Ривер схватывала все на лету, ощипывала и потрошила... За три дня она освоила все то, на что у других вампиров уходят месяцы, а иногда и годы. Она прекрасно справлялась с жаждой, предпочитая подкрепляться еще до того, как проголодалась, научилась пользоваться Силой, гипнотизируя коз мистера Тиволи, пасшихся на лужайке ("боевой гипноз против коз"), и телепатией, без спроса влезая в головы всем и каждому. Она называла это тренировкой.  
Ривер была неотразима в своей очаровательной беспардонности. Она совала свой нос везде, где только можно, но еще больше там, где нельзя. Она устроила допрос с пристрастием Бонни, в результате чего оказалась в курсе всех событий из жизни их компании в течение прошлого года. На четвертый День Доктор понял, что Ривер уже вполне освоилась со своим новым статусом, и решил, что настала пора действовать, иначе она со своей неуёмной энергией вскоре разнесёт "всю эту халабуду вдребезги пополам".

*стихи Николая Заболоцкого


	13. Кицунэ

Это было общее собрание в TARDIS. Доктор показывал пространственные и временные точки на своих темпоральных диаграммах, где будет произведено вмешательство и объяснял, как все будет происходить:  
\- Сначала мы нейтрализуем Шиничи в тот момент, когда его впервые встретил Дэймон. Если мы сначала возьмемся за Мисао, замеченную на четыре дня ранее утром в спальне Кэролайн, то можем нарушить ход событий, и Шиничи может и не появиться в известное время, в известном нам месте. Я собираюсь заманить его в TARDIS и использовать одну из ловушек, найденных мной три года назад на развалинах Кардифского Торчвуда. Чем можно завлечь Шиничи?  
\- Сильные эмоции. Елена.  
\- Хорошо, и то и другое будет в TARDIS. Вы все мне в этом поможете, - продолжил Доктор. – Ривер поможет изъять у него ключ. Она в этом лучшая, у нее всегда были хорошо развиты криминальные наклонности, а пребывание в тюрьме перевело их на профессиональную основу. Никто из вас не должен будет покидать TARDIS, пока я вам этого не позволю, во-первых, чтобы не пересечь свою временную линию, во-вторых, чтобы не спугнуть "клиентов". Затем мы отправляемся на четыре дня назад и аналогичным образом обезвреживаем Мисао. Затем мы отправляемся в далекое будущее и высадим там наших горе пассажиров где-нибудь на необитаемой планете на задворках Вселенной, где они никому не смогут навредить. Потом я возвращаю вас назад (или куда вы пожелаете), а мы с Ривер летим навстречу новым приключениям. Если что-то пойдет не так, кто знает, как убить этих кицунэ?  
\- Убить сложно, можно ослабить их, поотрезав им хвосты. Лучше все, - сказал Дэймон.  
\- Доктор, Вы кое-что упускаете. Инари, она же Оба-сан. Мы победили ее в этом времени, в этом варианте развития событий, - сказала Мередит, - а в прошлом она все еще жива и может быть довольно сильна и опасна. Как мы сможем обезвредить ее?  
Доктор хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу:  
\- Вот, дурья башка! Я об этом не подумал. Жаль, что у меня в наличии лишь две ловушки. Но, ничего, у меня всегда есть в запасе самый надёжный план: "Фигня, на месте разберёмся!". Главное, что мы знаем, где она и кто она, а она и не догадывается о том, что ее инкогнито может быть раскрыто. Проще всего было бы устроить так, чтобы ей кирпич на голову упал, но я не сторонник подобных методов. Придется организовать эвакуацию бабушки в медвежий угол где-нибудь на Аляске, где для неё найдется отличное хобби, чистить снег. Весь.   
\- Доктор, но если изменится наше прошлое, то изменится и наше настоящее. Мы будем помнить, то, что с нами произошло на самом деле? Потому что я не хочу забывать, - сказала Елена.  
\- И я. Я тоже, - раздался нестройный хор голосов. Никто не хотел забывать события, которые сплотили и многому научили их.  
\- Вы будете помнить все, если будете со мной в TARDIS во время изменений. Приготовьтесь, через час все должны собраться в TARDIS. Мы начинаем.  
\- Да, Стефан, Елена сказала, что у тебя второй лисий ключ. Можно мне взять его во временное пользование?  
\- Конечно, Доктор.

Через час все действующие лица, кроме миссис Флауэрс, заявившей, что ее сил хватит на то, чтобы помнить то, чего она не хочет забыть, и нечего ей по каким-то будкам шастать, сидели в библиотеке в TARDIS и получали последние инструкции от Доктора:  
\- Никто ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен покидать корабль, а лучше и библиотеку до окончания операции по обезвреживанию кицунэ! Как только у Розы зазвонит телефон, вот так (заиграла мелодия "The futurekind" Мюррея Голда), делайте, что угодно, но обеспечьте мне наиболее сильные эмоции, на которые вы способны.   
Доктор и Ривер покинули собрание. Примерно через час раздался условленный звонок. Елена вздрогнула, когда Дэймон взял ее за руку. Он сказал ей не вслух, а телепатически:  
\- Пойдем со мной, только тихонько. Мне нужно кое-что выяснить.  
Дэймон потащил ее в коридор и, сделав несколько поворотов, остановился и все так же телепатически продолжил:  
\- Несколько дней назад ты сказала мне, что любишь меня. Я хочу знать, какого меня ты любишь. Такого?  
Он поцеловал ей руку, погладил по волосам, затем поцеловал, едва касаясь своими губами ее губ, осторожно прижал к себе. И тут, когда Елена уже готова была растаять, Дэймон резко оттолкнул ее, грубо схватил за руку, потащив за собой несколько метров, с силой прижал к стене, нависая над ней. Теперь его прикосновения были грубыми, а поцелуи, которыми он покрывал ее тело требовательными. Раздался треск ткани. Он разрывал блузку на ее плече. Он хищно оскалился, потянул ее за волосы, наклоняя ее голову, и в следующий миг его острые клыки замерли в миллиметре от ее шеи.  
\- Или такого?  
Он услышал, как она посылает ему телепатический ответ:  
\- Всякого.  
Но ее участившееся дыхание, сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди и слегка огорченное лицо оттого, что всё уже закончилось, говорили нечто другое. Он самодовольно улыбнулся и сказал вслух: "Вот и славно". Елена поняла, что только теперь он по-настоящему вернулся. Это был привычный Дэймон, внезапный и противоречивый, единство и борьба противоположностей.  
Сзади послышались вопли Стефана:  
\- Негодяй! Снова ты за своё! Пусть Елена теперь и не со мной, но я не позволю тебе обижать ее, издеваться над ней!  
\- Телепат хренов! - подумала Елена, - когда же он избавится от дурной привычки подслушивать то, что его не касается!  
Дэймон обернулся к брату:  
\- А может ей это нравится? Ты бы спросил ее, может, ей всегда это нравилось, гораздо больше, чем твои розовые сопли.  
Вместо ответа Стефан ударил его, и тут же получил "сдачи". Елена в ужасе смотрела на них. Кошмар повторялся: они снова дрались из-за нее. Да, Шиничи сегодня получал полный комплект самых сильных и разнообразных эмоций.  
Через минуту Елена собралась с мыслями и закричала на них:  
\- Эй, вы, два идиота, прекратите немедленно!  
Некоторое время они продолжали избивать друг друга, причём били "сильно, но аккуратно", чтобы не попортить личики. Елена прыгала вокруг них и увещевала прекратить это безобразие. Они тут же прекратили драку, когда раздался характерный скрежет, свидетельствующий о том, что TARDIS стартовала к следующей из назначенных точек. С довольным видом оба повернулись к Елене, вопрошая: "Ну как, насколько убедительно мы сыграли?". И тут же получили по оплеухе от неё, возмущенной тем, как они ее использовали, сыграв на ее чувствах. "Надо же, и когда они успели спеться? Вроде бы почти не разговаривали", - подумала Елена и пошла по коридору прочь от библиотеки.  
Через несколько шагов ее догнал и подхватил на руки Дэймон, он зашептал ей на ухо:  
\- Елена, прости нас, пожалуйста, но твоя реакция должна была быть искренней, иначе наш план мог не сработать.  
\- Знаешь, как я за вас переживала!  
\- Знаю, я чувствовал.  
\- И когда вы успели договориться?  
\- Это был план Ривер, она нам его предложила.  
\- Что? Всё?  
\- Нет, только наша драка, остальное – моя импровизация – он потерся своими губами о ее щеку.  
Дэймон с Еленой на руках вернулся обратно в библиотеку, и, услышав разочарование в ее мыслях оттого, что они больше не одни, телепатировал ей: "Ничего, мы найдем себе укромный уголок, библиотека настолько велика, что в ней легко может потеряться целый полк солдат". Они прошли мимо растрепанных Бонни и Мередит, выглядевших так, будто только что тягали друг друга за волосы, и пунцового Мэтта, напротив которого с невозмутимым видом сидела Роза. (Позднее подруги объяснили Елене, что за минуту до ее появления та была топлесс). Найдя закуток между шкафами, Дэймон сел прямо на стол, заваленный бумагами и непонятными предметами, усадив Елену себе на руки.  
\- Я давно должен был сказать тебе одну вещь, - он снова шептал ей на ухо, время от времени касаясь его губами, отчего ей становилось щекотно – Я люблю тебя, моя принцесса.  
Она обняла его и забыла обо всем окружающем мире, такое это было счастье. Долгожданное, выстраданное. Дэймон поцеловал Елену, и на какое-то время они растворились в мыслях и чувствах друг друга. Мысленно он сказал ей:  
\- Тебе ведь необязательно оставаться в Фелс Черч, где все считают тебя погибшей. Ты ведь не откажешься съездить со мной в Италию?  
\- И ты еще спрашиваешь? С тобой – хоть на край света.  
\- Но я должен сказать тебе кое-что по поводу той ночи в мотеле.  
\- Ты вспомнил и это?  
\- Да. И я не могу пообещать тебе, что во время нашей поездки, когда мы остановимся с тобой в одном номере, я смогу просто лежать всю ночь рядом с тобой на одной кровати, как тогда.  
\- И не надо. И нам вовсе не обязательно ждать поездки.  
Обняв Елену, Дэймон вскочил со стола и закружил ее. В этот момент в библиотеку, производя максимальное количество шума, на которое был способен, ворвался Доктор.


	14. Инари

\- Оба кицуне на борту в ловушках, - возвестил он, - можете выходить и полюбоваться. Кто-нибудь из вас был вхож в дом, где обитает эта Инари - Оба-сан?  
\- Да, мы с Бонни, - ответила Мередит.  
\- Сейчас вы должны будете под каким-нибудь предлогом провести туда нас с Ривер и позаботиться о том, чтобы она получила приглашение. Потом действовать будем мы, а вы сразу же уходите.  
\- Хорошо, Доктор. Мы можем зайти туда под предлогом навестить внучку Оба-сан Изабель, она учится с нами в одной школе. И представить Вас как друга моей семьи и по совместительству светило медицины и его супругу, - отвечала Мередит.  
Вся компания проследовала в рубку управления и увидела двух безжизненно лежащих кицунэ внутри двух цилиндров из света, по которым все время пробегали снизу вверх кольца более плотного и яркого света.  
\- Ривер, что ты с ними сделала? – воскликнул Доктор.  
\- Ничего. По-видимому, ловушки отрезали их от всех внешних источников энергии, каковыми для них являлись человеческие эмоции, и они не смогли без этого жить. Ну и поделом им. Собаке – собачья смерть.  
Доктор отключил ловушки и безрезультатно попытался найти признаки жизни у этих двух оборотней.  
\- Я не хотел этого, - сказал он, сокрушенно качая головой. - Но зато есть один немаловажный положительный момент: у нас снова в наличии две свободные ловушки, и мы сможем использовать их против Инари. Итак, Бонни, Мередит, Ривер, вперед, заре навстречу! А вы, - он обернулся к остальным – приберите тут, пока мы не вернемся.  
Доктор в сопровождении свиты из девушек и Ривер вышел из будки в раннее утро.  
Когда Изабель увидела на пороге малознакомых с ней Бонни и Мередит, она очень удивилась, но пропустила их в дом. Пока Бонни и Мередит заговаривали ей зубы внизу, Ривер и Доктор поднялись наверх и прошли в комнату Оба-сан (вторая дверь слева, как сказала Мередит). Зайдя в ее комнату, они увидели похожую на куклу морщинистую старуху, лежавшую на кровати. Ривер попыталась использовать Силу, чтобы внушить ей просто тихонько уйти с ними и пройти к TARDIS, но потерпела фиаско.  
Оба-сан, злобно рассмеялась, вставая с кровати:  
\- Вы осмелились тягаться со мной, трехтысячелетней богиней! Да кто вы такие?  
\- Я – Доктор, и если Вам действительно столько лет, сколько Вы говорите, то Вы не могли не слышать обо мне. Эта планета под моей защитой. И этот город под моей защитой. Я не позволю Вам здесь бесчинствовать. Вам лучше покинуть это место и подобру-поздорову убраться куда-нибудь подальше.  
\- А то, что, заговорите меня до смерти? Глупые людишки, - Инари стала преображаться, становясь выше, моложе и приобретая более угрожающую форму получеловека - полулисы.  
Доктор активировал ловушку и бросил ее под ноги Инари. Она просто перешагнула конус из света и пошла в его сторону. Ривер активировала вторую ловушку и тоже бросила ее к ногам Инари. Тот же результат. Тогда Ривер достала изо рта жвачку, которую все это время жевала и, шлепнув ее на спину Инари, за долю секунды схватила в охапку Доктора и выбросилась с ним в окно, выбив стекло. Не успели они упасть на землю, как за ними раздался взрыв.  
\- Ривер!!! Что ты наделала?!  
\- Упс… Я просто хотела проверить, что сильнее: взрывчатка шидарских террористов или престарелая богиня, лишившаяся своих подручных и большей части своих сил.  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорить, что это не мой метод! Могли пострадать люди.  
\- Нет. Она узконаправленного действия.  
\- Где ты это взяла?  
\- Должна же быть у женщины какая-то загадка… - обворожительно улыбнулась Ривер.  
Из дома выскочили живые и невредимые Бонни и Мередит, совершенно ошалевшие от того, что проблема может быть решена столь кардинальным образом.  
Ривер вернулась в дом, чтобы убедиться в том, что взрывчатка оказалась сильнее, и собрать в пакет для мусора жалкие остатки когда-то сильной богини, а также внушить ее внучке, что это был взрыв природного газа из-за неисправной газовой плиты.


	15. Спойлеры

Синяя будка материализовалась в центре Фелс Черч через пару часов после того, как стартовала от пансиона. Пёстрая компания вывалилась из неё, с удивлением озираясь вокруг. Это был их родной город. И он был таким, каким и должен быть: с аккуратными домиками, чистыми улицами и неторопливо идущими по ним жителями. Не было никаких намеков на все те ужасы, что творились здесь совсем недавно. Педантичная Мередит решила удостовериться, что они ничего не перепутали, и пошла к киоску, чтобы купить свежих газет. Газеты были с правильной датой. Теперь все было в порядке.  
\- Ну что, кто-нибудь хочет совершить путешествие во времени? - спросил Доктор.  
Все молчали. Они хотели лишь одного: поскорее попасть домой и обнять своих близких.  
\- А Вы, молодой человек, еще неделю назад считавший себя жителем 16-го века, не желаете ли посетить историческую родину вместе со своей дамой сердца?  
\- Нет, ни за какие коврижки! – ответил Дэймон.  
\- Ну почему? – пискнула Бонни. – Это же так романтично.  
\- Это писатели-романисты убедили всех в том, что это романтично, и юные девушки играют в то, что они знатные дамы в роскошных платьях, к которым непременно приедет рыцарь на белом коне, - сказал Дэймон с иронией в голосе. А на самом деле рыцарь был угрюм, небрит, вонюч и хамоват. Отсутствовали элементарные удобства, не было даже аспирина. Повсюду царили голод, нищета и болезни. Врачи лечили нас какой-то ядовитой дрянью и кровопусканиями. Никто ведь не хочет играть в смерть от родов или от дизентерии, а ведь в то время это было столь же обыденным явлением, как насморк. Я лучше останусь здесь.  
\- Ну, что ж. Моё дело предложить, ваше – отказаться. Помните, я говорил вам, что не вижу вашего будущего. Причиной было наличие в городе Инари и эти силовые линии, на которых тогда стояла TARDIS. Теперь я вижу ваше будущее и могу рассказать вам о нем.   
\- Доктор, спойлеры! – возразила Ривер, но он лишь отмахнулся от неё.  
Итак, Мередит Салез вскоре выйдет замуж за Аларика Зальцмана и уедет с ним в Дарем. Она поступит в колледж, но проучится там недолго из-за того, что вскоре у нее один за другим появятся на свет трое карапузов мужского пола – достойных продолжателей семейного дела, - в этот момент Доктор подмигнул Мередит, и она подмигнула ему в ответ. – Когда дети подрастут, Мередит откроет свою детскую спортивную школу. Ривер!  
Ривер достала из кармана своих джинсов один из Главных Ключей кицунэ и отдала его Мередит.  
\- Мэтт Хоникатт поступит в Roanoke колледж и станет звездой тамошней футбольной команды. Его игру заметят и пригласят играть в Баффало Биллс, где он успешно проведет пять сезонов, после чего покинет спорт, скопив достаточно денег, чтобы открыть свой бизнес по продаже подержанных автомобилей, который вскоре станет довольно успешным. Он женится на своей секретарше. Ривер!  
Ривер достала из другого кармана своих джинсов еще один из Главных Ключей кицунэ и отдала его Мэтту.  
\- Роза Тайлер с отличием закончит Оксфорд и получит степень доктора философии, скоро она сменит свою фамилию на Сальваторе. (Раздались свист и улюлюканье, вогнавшие в краску Стефана.) Они со Стефаном получают назад его Главный Ключ кицунэ.  
Стефан с удивлением смотрел на вышеназванный ключ, спрашивая:  
\- Доктор, а разве он не должен был исчезнуть при изменении прошлого? А как же парадоксы?  
\- Я уже говорил, что парадоксы решаются сами собой. Этот ключ связан с тем, что я взял у Елены для изучения, и теперь возвращаю назад. – Он протянул Елене ключ. – Я немного пошаманил над ними, чуть-чуть изменив их молекулярную структуру, поэтому эти два ключа никуда не делись. Извините, ребята, но я отключил во всех ключах функцию перемещения во времени, чтобы вы не шастали в прошлое и не напартачили там.  
\- Доктор, а почему мне не досталось ключа? – обиженно сказала Бонни. – Я, что хуже других?  
\- Потому что он тебе не нужен. Пребывание в TARDIS даст толчок твоим скрытым способностям, и через пару лет ты освоишь телепортацию. Ты – редкий брильянт, Бонни, человек-телепорт. Ты сможешь телепортироваться в любую точку Вселенной и брать с собой туда всех, кого захочешь. Ты окончишь Далкрестский колледж, потом Университет Дьюка и получишь степень доктора психологии и парапсихологии, попутно изучая магию, но практиковать не станешь. Ты предпочтешь заниматься преподавательской работой. Да, ты выйдешь замуж, но не скоро. За кого, не скажу, это может всё испортить. У тебя будет двое очаровательных детишек.  
\- Елена…  
\- Остановитесь, Доктор, я не хочу знать своё будущее, не хочу, чтобы всё было заранее предопределено. Я хочу просто жить день за днем и сама постепенно создавать и узнавать своё будущее.  
\- Хорошо, Елена, как хочешь. Тогда, - он обернулся к Дэймону, - я не могу ничего рассказать и тебе.  
Дэймон улыбнулся самой ослепительной из своих улыбок:  
\- Вы уже сказали мне всё, что я хотел знать.  
\- Доктор, что же это получается, мы скоро разъедемся в разные стороны и никогда больше не встретимся? – спросил Мэтт.  
\- Нет, почему же. Вы будете встречаться здесь в Фелс Черч каждый год в день летнего солнцестояния. А теперь я вынужден откланяться, я и так слишком долго засиделся на одном месте.  
Елена повисла на шее у Доктора, говоря: "Спасибо Вам за всё", а остальные просто пожали ему руку. Ривер обняла каждого и первой скрылась внутри синей будки, Доктор задержался на пороге и помахал всем рукой на прощанье.


	16. Дочь Доктора

Попрощавшись, Доктор закрыл дверь TARDIS и развернулся, чтобы подойти к Ривер, стоявшей возле пульта управления. Ему было немного грустно, как и всегда, когда заканчивалось его очередное приключение. Грустно расставаться с новыми знакомыми. Он хотел сказать Ривер: "Вот мы и остались с тобой вдвоём", но не успел. Потому что TARDIS резко рванула с места и Доктор, не удержавшись на ногах, шмякнулся на пол и выругался в своем излюбленном наукообразном стиле:  
\- Разангидрит твою перекись марганца через четырёхгранную колбочку! Ривер, какого черта ты делаешь? Я думал, что мы сначала обсудим, куда собираемся отправиться.  
\- Я ничего не делала. Она сама.  
\- Плохи дела...  
Движение закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Доктор поднялся на ноги и направился в сторону входной двери, чтобы посмотреть, где они. Но он не успел дойти, дверь открылась сама. На пороге стояла миловидная кареглазая блондинка на вид лет двадцати, одетая в футболку и брюки цвета хаки с волосами, собранными в хвостик на затылке. Она задорно улыбнулась и произнесла:  
\- Привет, папа, наконец-то ты меня нашел.  
Доктор стоял как вкопанный. Ривер спросила:  
\- Доктор, кто это?  
\- Моя дочь, моя клон-дочь.  
\- Почему ты мне о ней никогда не рассказывал?  
\- Я считал ее погибшей. Её застрелили у меня на глазах.  
\- Доктор, ты – клинический идиот! Если ты Повелитель времени, то и она тоже. Она должна была регенерировать.  
\- Я подождал пару часов, но этого не произошло, и я отправился на Землю. Я должен был доставить домой Марту Джонс.  
\- Нет, Доктор, ты – не идиот, ты трус! Ты тупо смылся, чтобы не брать на себя ответственность за ребенка. Побоялся, что твоя TARDIS превратится в минивэн.  
Доктор по-прежнему стоял, словно пыльным мешком по голове стукнутый.  
\- Да не стой ты столбом, обними девочку. Как тебя зовут, дорогая?  
\- Дженни.  
\- А меня Ривер, можешь называть меня мамой. Я – жена этого великовозрастного глупца. Дай я обниму тебя. Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.  
Последнее заявление звучало особо комично в свете того, кем она была. Доктор всё-таки отдуплился и, пустив слезу, соизволил таки обнять дочурку.  
\- Теперь тебе никогда не удастся путешествовать в одиночку и, я надеюсь, что это предотвратит твое потемнение и превращение в Вальярда, который, если верить предсказаниям адептов Тишины, устроит полный Армагеддец всей Вселенной, - сказала Ривер и осеклась, потому что увидела, как Доктор мгновенно переменился в лице.  
\- Да что мне чьи-то предсказания, если я сам всегда знал, что Вальярдом станет тринадцатый Доктор, независимо от наличия спутников. Потому и старался сделать как можно больше добра, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать все то зло, что сотворит он. И теперь я лишь в одном шаге от него, я то уже двенадцатый...  
Несколько мгновений понадобилось Ривер, чтобы взять себя в руки, а заодно и Доктора. Она положила руки ему на плечи и сказала:  
\- Не стоит так драматизировать. Ты ведь спас меня, изменив этим будущее, так что мы обязательно придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы не допустить твоего превращения. А пока, пожалуйста, не порть прекрасный момент и не пугай девочку.  
Доктор снова улыбнулся, сквозь слёзы.  
\- Папочка, мы будем беречь тебя как зеницу ока, - сказала Дженни.


	17. Все дороги ведут в Рим

Вся компания стояла и долго смотрела на то место, где только что растворилась в воздухе синяя будка.  
\- Так жаль, что он улетел, - сказала Бонни – он был такой клёвый, с ним было весело. Надеюсь, он когда-нибудь вернется...  
\- Хотелось бы в это верить, - сказала Елена.  
\- Ну что ж, нам тоже пора, я обещал показать Италию Розе, - сказал Стефан.  
\- Это нечестно. В Италию хотел отправиться я с Еленой, - встрял Дэймон. – Неужели я никогда не отделаюсь от тебя, братец?  
\- Ладно, если вам не нравится, мы можем отправиться ко мне, в Лондон, - примирительно сказала Роза.  
\- Другое дело.  
\- Но вы же не покинете нас так просто без прощального ужина и вечеринки в пижамах? – обратилась Бонни к Елене.  
\- Конечно, нет, и пусть этот ужин будет не сегодня, а завтра. Я тоже не хочу так быстро с вами прощаться. А сейчас всем нам нужно отдохнуть.  
На следующий день Дэймон и Елена, держась за руки, довольно поздно выбрались на кухню, где он тут же усадил ее за стол и принялся готовить ей завтрак. Они выглядели странновато, все время стреляя друг в друга многозначительными взглядами и улыбочками. Несколько раз за день друзья натыкались ни них, целующихся и обнимающихся то на кухне за холодильником, то в коридоре второго этажа, то возле двери в подвал.  
Стефан и Роза отбыли первыми, ближе к полуночи. На прощанье Стефан сказал Елене и брату:   
\- Я не рад тому выбору, что сделала Елена, но я рад тому, что вы оба так счастливы.  
Елена обняла его, поцеловала в щеку и сказала:  
\- А я рада, что ты не держишь на нас зла.  
Дэймон просто молча пожал брату руку. Стефан вставил Главный Ключ в замочную скважину двери в подвал и, сказав: "Великобритания, Лондон, Трафальгарская площадь", и, держа за руку Розу, перешагнул порог. После их ухода в пансионе стало тихо и немного грустно.  
Елена и Дэймон отбыли на следующее утро, после бессонной ночи, проведенной с друзьями на кухне миссис Флауэрс. Они плакали и смеялись, вспоминали разные случаи из их жизни, обещали часто навещать друг друга и держать в курсе всех событий. Перед самым рассветом у Елены состоялся разговор с Мэттом. Он спрашивал ее, почему она не попросила Доктора отправиться еще дальше в прошлое и исправить ее судьбу, чтобы она не стала вампиром и не погибла, чтобы продолжала жить нормальной человеческой жизнью в своей семье.  
\- И чтобы я не влюблялась в вампиров? Ох, Мэтт, даже если бы и не это, мы с тобой все равно не были бы вместе. Пора бы тебе уже понять это и отпустить меня, начать жить своей жизнью. Я еще и поэтому должна поскорее покинуть город. А, что касается, как ты говоришь, нормальной жизни, то я очень изменилась и не смогла бы ей жить. Я бы все равно помнила все, что со мной случилось. И, знаешь что, я не хотела бы всё это забыть. После того, как я долго жила самостоятельно, сама принимала решения и несла за них ответственность, я уже не смогла бы жить обыденной жизнью под крылышком у тети и послушно подчиняться ее правилам.  
На рассвете Елена вставила свой Главный ключ в замочную скважину одной из запертых дверей на втором этаже и сказала: "Италия, Рим, площадь у фонтана Треви", и они с Дэймоном, взявшись за руки, шагнули через порог.  
Елена с разгона влетела в спину молодого человека, стоявшего у нее на пути. Открыв было рот, чтобы извиниться, она поняла, что тот, кого она только что чуть не сшибла с ног, был Стефаном. Стефан стоял напротив фонтана и улыбался яркому полуденному Солнцу и Розе Тайлер, с наслаждением плескавшейся в фонтане Треви, несмотря на таблички с запрещающими надписями.  
Дэймон возмутился:   
\- Я что, никогда от тебя не избавлюсь? Ты же обещал быть в Лондоне.  
\- А мы уже успели там побывать, а потом я подумал, что Италия большая, и мы с тобой в ней как-нибудь разминемся.  
\- Да уж, разминулись, - проворчал Дэймон, - с этими экскурсантками все дороги ведут в Рим, а в Риме - к фонтану Треви или к Коллизею.  
\- Может, хватит уже устраивать сцены ревности, - сказала Елена Дэймону, - тоже мне, Отелло рассвирепело… Тебе не идет.  
\- А мы только что были в Колизее, - сказала Роза.  
\- А мы собирались туда после посещения фонтана, - сказала Елена, и обе рассмеялись.  
В этот момент раздался знакомый скрежет, и на площади появилась знакомая синяя будка, несказанно обрадовав Елену. Из будки высыпали Доктор, Ривер и незнакомая молоденькая блондиночка.  
"Еще одна блондинка, - подумал Стефан. – Неужели новая спутница, при живой то Ривер?"  
\- Не ждали? – спросил Доктор. – Мы хотим отпраздновать с вами воссоединение нашей семьи и попутным грузом доставить вам подарки от Сейджа. Не соблаговолите ли зайти вовнутрь? Знакомьтесь, это моя чудесным образом нашедшаяся дочь Дженни.  
Все, конечно же, соблаговолили и очень обрадовались за Доктора, нашедшего свою дочь. Подарками Сейджа оказалась пара ящиков вина "Черная магия" для вампиров, заменявшего им кровь, но вполне годившегося и для употребления людьми.  
А Ривер вручила девушкам по маленькой бутылочке, сказав:  
\- Знаете, что это? Это вода из того самого чудесного Фонтана Вечной Молодости.  
\- Неужели Сейдж презрел все правила? – удивилась Елена.  
\- Нет, это я спёрла ее потихоньку, пока эти двое квасили в сторожке, назвав это "дегустацией".  
\- Спасибо, Ривер, но ты очень рисковала.  
\- Не больше, чем обычно. Уж я-то отлично знаю, что это такое: стареть рядом с таким молодым красавцем, – она выразительно посмотрела в сторону Доктора. – Ну-ка, девочки, до дна.  
Елена и Роза выпили содержимое своих бутылочек. Одну бутылку вина "Черная магия" тут же разлили по бокалам, и все выпили за вечную молодость. Потом принялись за разлив второй бутылки вина, и выпили за воссоединение семьи Доктора. Третью, как водится, - за любовь... Доктор был в ударе, рассказывая в лицах историю о том, как у него появилась взрослая дочь, причем без всякого активного участия с его стороны. Лишь изредка на его лицо набегала тень, подобная тени облачка в погожий летний день...  
Стефан тихонько сказал Розе:  
\- Вот смотрю я на Доктора и вспоминаю одну знаменитую итальянскую актрису черно-белого кино.  
\- Какая связь?  
\- Критики говорили, что у великой Анны Маньяни было 18 смен состояния в кадре (т.е. без монтажных склеек). Так вот, я думаю, что Доктор мог бы ее переплюнуть.  
После распития четвертой бутылки, Дэймон взял пару бутылок вина в одну руку и потянул Елену за рукав в один из боковых коридоров, послав ей мысль:  
\- По-моему, самое время по-тихому смыться. Никто и не заметит. Можешь дать мне свой ключ?  
\- Не хочешь мне сказать, куда мы направляемся?  
\- Нет, это сюрприз. Не подслушивай.  
Дэймон вставил лисий ключ в замочную скважину и тихонько пошептался с ним. Потом вынул ключ, положил его в карман и, взяв Елену за руку, шагнул вперед.  
Они оказались на площадке посередине мраморной лестницы. Ступени наверх от них вели к роскошному зданию, а ступени вниз – к морю. Все вокруг утопало зелени, в основном это были кедры, пинии и кипарисы, а вдоль лестницы были высажены кусты олеандра. Людей поблизости не было видно. Это был явно не отель, а частная собственность, и Елена забеспокоилась, что сейчас появятся хозяева и прогонят их, а может быть еще и полицию вызовут, и услышала:  
\- Не прогонят. Потому что хозяева - мы. Это мой небольшой загородный домик. Или ты всерьёз думала, что я живу в лесу или в каком-то заброшенном склепе?  
\- Дэймон, чего ещё я о тебе не знаю? На самом деле я ведь почти ничего о тебе не знаю. Обещай, что восполнишь этот пробел.  
\- Зато ты знаешь обо мне самое главное: я люблю тебя. Я расскажу тебе все, что пожелаешь, теперь у нас будет достаточно для этого времени. А сейчас, не хочешь ли ты искупаться в море?  
\- Хочу.  
Дэймон поцеловал Елену, поднял ее на руки и понес по ступеням вниз, туда, где плескалось теплое Средиземное море и солнечные зайчики плясали на лазурных волнах, набегавших на берег, свой сумасшедший танец.


End file.
